Just Like Her
by Sasparilla
Summary: The story of the redhead. Her world is practically picture perfect. When something goes wrong, she makes her decision. A life-changing one. The decision doesn't turn out properly though. So what happens? LJ...Oh, my lovlies! Chapter 10 is finally UP!
1. In Which The Characters Are Introduced A...

Just Like Her

Mystikalolo

Disclaimer: I make whatever isn't J.K. Rowling's, though they might come from different people that I know.

A/N: I really like this story. I don't know how good it is, but I've tried to write like my fanfic authors. So, I hope you like it.

Now, let's start the story! Chapter 1 

(In which the characters are introduced and the story just begun)

Lily Evans was a wonderful girl. She was warm, kindhearted, intelligent, and a wonderful friend. Her friends adored her. She was not popular, but was not a social outcast. She had soft red straight hair that went to her waist and affectionate emerald green eyes. Her greatest friends were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Naina Randall. And she was going out with a certain boy who was just about all of her life, James Potter. 

As most people like to know what the character in their stories look like, I will tell you. Let's begin with Sirius Black. Sirius Black had straight, longish black hair and intense ice blue eyes. Remus Lupin had the hair color of dark auburn. His eyes were a deep grayish-purple. Naina Randall was surrounded by thick, curly black hair till her waist and a vast hazel-blue eye color. James Potter had messy black hair, always slightly gelled, which matched adorably with his deep strangely blue-black eyes speckled with odd, but attractive toffee tints. 

Her friends were all incredibly popular, so it was a bit unexpected that Lily wasn't. Lily Evans attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was presently the age of fifteen years old. She and all her friends were in the house of Gryffindor and were accepted without a word by the other members of the house. All her friends ruled the house of Gryffindor. Lily had lived in extremely high society before her parents had died. She would be given her inheritance when she turned 18, but she was already very rich, as were her friends, though no one could ever refer to her as stuck up, snotty, or haughty. She was an extremely down-to-earth person and she never swore or used any obscene language or signs. She never ever got angry and she was always smiling and righteous. Besides that, she was an extremely sensitive and quite an innocent and bit of a naive girl. An angel on earth.

 At the present time, she was in the middle of her fifth year. Lily was a very high-quality student in all subjects because she appreciated making her teachers proud of her, but she excelled in Charms. Her weakest subject, Transfiguration, which was not that week at all, was her boyfriend's strongest subject. Right now, they were attending that class, taught by Professor Mc Gonnagal. 

" Now, today, class, I desire complete cooperation. Team up with whomever you wish now and please practice transfiguring your notebooks into rabbits and vice versa." As the former part was fairly easy to do, and the following part not so easy, the area was quickly full of hopping bunny rabbits. Lily had teamed up with Naina, Sirius had teamed up with Remus, and so James had partnered with Peter Pettigrew, the fourth boy in the Marauders, which was a gang that James, Sirius, and Remus had invented way back in primary school days. The marauders were just causing more havoc by transfiguring other things into rabbits too, and putting spells on rabbits to stay the way they were. Naina was giggling because of all the rabbits hopping about. And Lily was smiling, though she disapproved of such obvious rule breaking. 

Professor Mc Gonnagal shouted, " Enough! Black! Lupin! Potter! Pettigrew! Reverse those spells immediately! And detention tomorrow night!"

The marauders were happy to put another detention to their list. They were trying to break the record. Soon, everything was back to normal. 

~~~~~***~~~~~

The hall was overflowing with chatter and hilarity and mirth as the school assembled for dinner. Lily sat with her friends at the Gryffindor table and devoured the delicious food. All six were quite starving. Afterwards, Professor Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands. The racket and clamor in the hall expired very speedily. Professor smiled.

" Thank you. Now, I have an announcement to make. We have never done such a thing as I am about to say, before, but I think you are quite mature by now and will be able to handle it. Ladies and gentlemen, we have decided that this year, the fifth, sixth, and seventh years of Hogwarts will be allowed to attend the annual ball honoring the French and English Ministry of Magic, held in France this year." Immediately, there was an immense amount of whispering. Lily and Naina looked at each other in genuine shock. This was quite an honor. 

" I realize that the first through fourth years feel a little left out, so during those three weeks, when they all go to the ball, there will be a party on one day each week in which all the younger children may join in. But for you 5th through 7th years, you must also complete a few tasks to see if you are fit to go. First of all, your parents must give you permission." At this, there were a humongous amount of groans. " Next, you must be involved in an extra-curricular activity such as cheerleading or Quidditch. Thirdly, you must be free during Halloween because that is when it is being held, and finally, your academic scores must be above average. I know these are a lot of requirements, but it has been asked by Dendrite Lupin, the minister himself." Dendrite Lupin, by the way, was Remus's second uncle.

Lily looked at James and smiled. She was sure they would both be able to go, because they had very good grades and their parents wouldn't mind just once and they both were in extra curricular activities. James was a seeker on the Quidditch team, and Lily was on the Board of Student/Teacher Cooperation. She did not enjoy Quidditch very much.

" You may send your owls tomorrow. We will give you magical slips, so you will not be able to forge anything. Now you may go to your common rooms. Thank you for listening." With that, Professor Dumbledore sat down. 

Lily and her friends went. Lily was discussing the whole thing with Sirius and Remus. " It'll be just wonderful if all of us are allowed to go." She said.

" Sure! And the more girls the merrier!" exclaimed Sirius.

Naina exclaimed, " Siri! You are so shallow!"

" He knows. And he's glad you noticed too," said Remus with a laugh. 

Lily slipped her hand through James's like she did a lot. " You're coming aren't you James?"

James looked at Lily. He smiled. " Of course Dryad." It was a special name that he had for her. 

Lily smiled too and said, "You're wonderful." And slipped away.

Sirius saw the whole thing, "I don't know what she sees in you." He joked. James grinned. 

"I don't know either, but _she _thinks I'm wonderful."

Sirius grinned too. "Of course, she would say such a thing. Just like her."

The next morning, everyone went and owled their parents. At least, the people who qualified did. And after all the qualifications they needed, only about 50 remained. The marauders, and Lily, and Naina were among those that could still go.

When the replies from the parents came back, the six, minus Peter, could still go. 

The following day, Dumbledore announced," I have the final count of people who are going. There are 35. Five from Slytherin, Eight from Hufflepuff, ten from Ravenclaw, and twelve from Gryffindor. That includes our head girl and head boy, Melissa Lawton, and Jerry Levin. Oh, and the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team is going; the captain is Melissa Lawton, who is a chaser. The other chasers are Munguldus Fletcher, and Aleesha Bronson. The beaters are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The seeker is James Potter, the keeper is Joanie Monterey, and the commentator is Naina Randall. Congrats."

Everyone clapped, even though most of the people were not very happy. But Lily and her friends didn't care. There were only two more weeks before it would be time to go. They had to pack! Paris, France, here they come!

~~~~~***~~~~~

mystikalolo

A/N: is it kinda' different? Or is it like most of the stories you've read? I hope not. NO matter what, review okay?

        All you have to do is click, write, and click. I except criticism, but if you hate it completely, don't review. I know I'm     

        I'm supposed to take all sorts of reviews, but flamers just kinda put my mood off for the whole day, you know? 

        But, if you liked it, at all, review!

        REVIEW, Review, review! REVIEW!

Thanx! **J******


	2. In Which an English Girl Says Good Bye a...

Just like Her Mystikalolo Disclaimer: you'll know what's mine and what's J.K's if you read it. A/N: Thanx for all the reviews! You guys are great!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(In which an English girl says good-bye and a French girl says hello)  
  
Today was the day to go to France. To attend the Ministry of Magic's Ball. Right now, the voyagers were getting off the train. They were in France. ~~~~~***~~~~~ "Oh, it's beautiful here, isn't it James?" asked Lily. James was spacing out and staring vaguely. "James? Did you hear me?" "Huh? Oh, yeah, beautiful." Lily wondered what was claiming his attention, but when Naina went to talk to her about a statue, she forgot all about it.  
  
Sirius and Remus were scoping out the girls. "Look over there, at that girl with the black hair in the red tube top!" said Sirius, licking his lips. Remus's eyes popped out. " Hell, that's some girl! Why don't girls at Hogwarts dress like that?" Sirius shrugged. " Boys and girls, stop right here. This is the hotel in which the ball will be held, and it is also where we will be staying. The Sheldon." "Bloody great!" "Totally cool!" "I'm in love with it already," were some answers.  
  
They went inside and went up to their rooms. James, Sirius, and Remus were sharing a room and Lily, Naina, and Melissa shared another one. The rooms were beautiful. There were three queen-sized beds with silk sheets. The carpet was rich velvet blue and the whole room looked like one of the rooms in Lily's house. "Completely beautiful! It's adorable; I can't believe that we get to spend this lovely trip here! Are you not just thrilled girls!" cried Melissa in rapture. Naina looked at Lily and they spoke with their eyes. "This girl isn't a snob at all, even if she is head girl. I'm gonna' like her." Lily agreed.  
  
The girls unpacked and then went downstairs to the gorgeous lounge. The boys were already waiting. Only Gryffindors, because the others had already started sightseeing. James came up to Lily. "Lils, I want to talk to you." "Oh, hi James. What's up?" James took a huge breath, "Lily, I don't think we should see each other any more." Lily looked up, shocked. She had been completely unprepared for this. "Why not? What happened?" "Well, it's just that we have been going out for three years and we still hardly ever communicate, besides calling each other nicknames and smiling. We haven't had any sparks between us for a whole year. And we haven't kissed since third year!" "So you don't think that we suit each other?" "I'm sorry Dryad." Lily shook back her tears. In a trembling voice she said, "Don't ever call me that name again. Don't speak to me, don't look at me, and don't come near me. Drop dead James Potter." James looked at her, horrified. He hadn't meant to hurt her at all. He had thought the feeling was mutual. "Lily, I-" "Didn't I tell you not to speak to me? I hate you." James felt wetness on his eyes. But he hadn't cried since his mother had died. And that was eleven years ago. When he was four. He walked away. Lily choked on her held-back sobs. She ran upstairs and slammed the door.  
  
The marauders and Naina, who had heard the whole thing, looked shocked. "I didn't even see that coming," said Naina. "Well, James has been kind of spacey lately. He keeps asking Lily to dates and asks her to just hang around together, and she doesn't have that much time for him and he's right. They haven't kissed since third year!" said Sirius. "She's too busy with being a prefect and being on the Board of Student/Teacher Cooperation and tutoring kids. But he definitely shouldn't have broken up with her for it! Is he crazy?" Remus said. "I say we just don't bring the subject up." Naina said. "Agreed." ~~~~~***~~~~~ Meanwhile, Lily was on her bed, crying her heart out. She had thought that James would always be with her. They always did everything together! They loved each other! Ever since first year on the train ride, when James had grinned so charmingly at her. And in second year, he had been so sweet. He had taken her out to the Quidditch pitch, in the night. There was a golden moon and little fireflies were lighting up the sky along with the stars. He had held her little hands in his left one, while his right hand pulled out a gorgeous bouquet of deep red roses in the middle of a circlet of red lilies. Then he had told her how much he liked her and had asked her to go steady with him. And of course, she had rapturously said yes! Now, what was James talking about? That they didn't have any sparks left! He was an idiot! How could she ever fall in love with a boy like that? To be sure, she had been a little busy these days, and she did usually refuse James when he asked her to go somewhere with him. And she and James didn't talk together half as much as she and Naina did. Oh no! She had been a bad girlfriend. James had every right to dump her! There was only one thing that she could possibly do now. ~~~~~***~~~~~ James was in his room, his eyes were red, and he was in deep thought. He had been much too hasty. Lily was not only his girlfriend, but also one of his best friends. She was the main point in his life. He remembered their first kiss. It was when he had taken his lovely onto the Quidditch pitch, where he had asked her to go steady. When she said yes, his heart had jumped up and down, doing huge flips. Then, he had taken her tiny body into his arms and lifted her chin up, and put his mouth softly on hers. And for all her good girl charms, and her self-righteousness, she had not even resisted. And now he had dumped her! Stupid idiot! How could he have done such a horrible thing to her? Of course, he'd go and apologize now. And beg her to please be his girlfriend again. ~~~~~***~~~~~ Lily Evans loved to climb rocks, especially big ones. When she'd get to the top, she usually started back down again, laughing and playing. Lily put a warm woolen sweater over her Gryffindor colored shirt and skirt. She slipped by her schoolmates without their knowing, and went outside. It was quite cold. She walked to the wizarding bank and canceled her account. She put it in another name so that no one else could come near it, as no one else knew. The name was Lacie Errata. Then she walked for some time, until she got to a huge rock. It was 30 to 40 feet tall. It stood in a pool of tiny stones and pebbles that were quite sharp. She started climbing the rock. In about an hour, she got to the top. Usually, she would sit on the top for a while and enjoy the scenery. She didn't do that today. She stood up on the tip of the rock. Looking down, one could see hundreds of little sharp things and some miles away, people could be seen. She clutched her hands together tightly. Goodbye world. Goodbye life. Goodbye friends. Goodbye James. And she plunged down. ~~~~~***~~~~~ It had been quite a long time since anyone had seen Lily, and the children from Hogwarts were all ready to go sightseeing, so Naina went to get Lily from her room. She opened the door and called her name. Nobody answered. She went inside and searched, but couldn't find Lily.  
  
Naina rushed back down. "I can't find Lily. She's not in the room. Did any of you see her?" Nobody had. Professor Dumbledore told everyone to search for her. Among the outdoor search parties, Madrid Johnson and Ellie Martin made up one from Hufflepuff. They walked near the park where there were lots of things to play on, to sit on, and to climb on. They came to a stop at a huge rock. Something was glittering on the ground. They went over to it. It was a tiny gold button. It was the kind that was customary on Gryffindor uniforms. Madrid and Ellie gasped. They looked for something more. Lying a few feet away, there was a white snow hat with a gold tassel. It was Lily's! Madrid and Ellie picked both things up and ran back to The Sheldon.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Call everyone. We found something." Professor magically summoned everyone. "What is it Miss Martin?" "Look! We found a Gryffindor button." "And look here! We found a snow hat." "Those are Lily's!" shouted James. "Where did you find these?" the professor wanted to know. "On the side of a tall rock with sharp stones underneath." At this, Naina fainted. ~~~~~***~~~~~ It had been thirteen days since Lily had been missing and everyone had now come to the conclusion that Lily Evans had committed suicide. Naina was in shock, Sirius and Remus hadn't smiled once, and James had not opened his mouth. Today, they were leaving. Professor Dumbledore didn't want anyone from Hogwarts to stay in a place in which one of the students had executed her own murder. And Professor Dumbledore thought to himself. [Always taking the blame on herself. Even to death. Just like her.] ~~~~~***~~~~~ In the Beauxbaton's hospital, a stunning young girl was just waking up from a horrific state of unconsciousness. She felt a little groggy which made her dreadfully cranky. "Where the hell am I? And who the shit am I?" A petite little French nurse heard her. "Do you not know?" she asked in a very Parisian accent. "No, dammit! Now could you tell me?" "But Ma Cherie, I do not know! Pierre deed' come in and vas holding you. He say to me, 'zis girl, she is un-conch-ee-us. Take zee care of her and I veel reevard you.' So I do as he say. And now you 'ave come to. And I am thinking zat you ave got ahm-nee-zi-ah." "Amnesia? Hmm, how long have I been here?" "You 'ave been here for about tvelve or thirteen days Mademoiselle." "Oh. Well, if I have been here this long and no one's picked me up, I bloody well must not have any relatives or friends or acquaintances. In that case, I might as well start the hell over again here. Is that alright?" she said it in a cold way, and sort of bitch-like.  
  
The nurse nodded. "Vat ever you veesh Mademoiselle. Do you veesh me to call zee head-meestres?" "If you would be so kind." "Uv corze," not noticing her sarcasm, "Madame Navarre! Zee girl has voken up and veeshes to stay here. Pleaz spik to her."  
  
A tall woman with short fashionable brown hair and silvery eyes, with a sweet face, came in. "Hello sveetie. And you veesh to stay here? Vye? Do you not know you are English?" "Yes, obviously. But as no one seems to care for me and I do not care for anyone, I might as well start a new life." "Vell, eef zat is vat you really veesh. than I vill be vairy happy for you. Now, vat veel your name be?" "I seem to remember something of the name Lacie Errata. So that will be my name." "Alright me' petite. Come along zis vay and you veel be in zee fifth year dormitory. None of zee students know you 'ave amnesia. Just say you aire a transfer student. I zink you veel be in assemblage Chasid. Zis vay Lacee."  
  
Lacie followed Madame Navarre and ended up in a luxurious room filled with Parisian girls and boys. Madame Navarre clapped her hands and said a rapid few sentences in French. Then she repeated them in English. "Zis is a transfer student from England and you veel make her feel immensely velcome. Yes?" The children smiled and nodded and there were many whispers and murmurs. "Ah, now I am happy. You children are not so abominable ahfter ahll." She smiled and left. Immediately two girls; a girl with thick chestnut hair cut shortly to her face and big silver eyes and a half-veela with crimpy silvery blonde bangs and sheet-like silvery blonde hair and amethyst-blue eyes. The first girl spoke.  
  
"Bonjour. My name eez Marie Lefroi. (Leh-fwa) Vat eez your's?" "Oh, my name is Lacie Errata. I'm originally from Paris, but I've lived in London most of my life. I'm an extremely rich girl and I don't want friends. Just think of me as your assemblage ice-queen." She said bitch- ishly. Marie just laughed. "Look, honeey, don't geeve me zat hate game. Both uv uz 'ave been through eet. Now, vee are zee best of friends and vee aire populaire too." She had a throaty voice that sounded very pretty. "Yes, vee aire. And my name, eet is Arabella Dupont, Belle for short. I am half veela. And you must be our friend. Even eef you aire not anyone else's." She had a soft seductive voice. Lacie looked at them, about to refuse, but then, "Alright. I will be your friend. But no one else's. To everyone but you, I am the ice-queen and cold- hearted bitch of Chasid." Marie and Belle shrugged and agreed and they were best friends. ~~~~~***~~~~~ In Hogwarts, everyone was told of the tragic story. And as a sign of respect to Lily, no one wore colored clothing for the whole year. They wore black pants and shirts, black skirts, black headbands, and such. Only the Slytherins were not upset. But they had to wear black because if not, Dumbledore wouldn't allow them to go to Hogsmeade and they immediately got a detention. The Marauders, including Peter, didn't play tricks anymore. To make matters worse, they didn't even slack off their work. Each one of them got straight A's. And soon, they were actually made prefects. And Naina. Oh, how she suffered. She finally gained realization of what had happened and it made life a living hell for her. She was sick almost every day and she hardly said more than ten words a day. And Naina used to be the chatterbox of the century. ~~~~~***~~~~~ A few days after Lacie had gotten herself acquainted with Beauxbatons, she decided to go to the bank to see if she could borrow some money. But when she got there and gave her name as Lacie Errata, the guard answered, " But Mademoiselle, you 'ave already got zee money in zee bahnk. Zaire are meelions of Galleons in zee account. You aire reech!"  
  
Lacie looked taken aback. "Is that so? Well, then, let me take out some money." ~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
mystikalolo How did you like it? Well, the only way I'll know is if you review. REVIEW! ( 


	3. In Which We Really Get To Know Lacie And...

Just Like Her  
  
Mystikalolo  
  
Disclaimer: whatever you recognize is J.K's and the other stuff is mine  
A/N: Hiiiiiiiiii! I'm baaaaaaaaack! So, did you miss me? (Yeah right! What drug am I on!)  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
(In which we really get acquainted with Lacie, and the marauders are somewhat back to normal)  
  
It had been a little more than a year since Lily Evans had supposedly committed suicide. Most people in Hogwarts had forgotten her. But in James, Sirius, Remus, and Naina's mind, she was still as fresh as ever. But they had been convinced by their parents and well-wishers that they had to go on with life and had to do that without sadness. Lily would have wanted it that way. So they still smiled and even laughed. They played tricks on Slytherins and did a lot of things like they used to. James even dated other girls. Actually, to be truthful, he lived on girls, but no one ever came close to Lily. James had just become a player, like Sirius and Remus.  
  
  
Sirius missed the way Lily would always laugh at his jokes and tricks no matter how dumb they were. Remus missed the talks that he and Lily used to have and how she made him feel better after a full moon. Peter missed how Lily would never refuse a game with Peter, even if she was tired or feeling unwell. Naina missed the gossip and all the girlish things that she and Lily would do together. And James? Well, he just missed Lily. Everything about her. Her hair, her eyes, her good temper, her sweet personality, and he felt horrible about having that fight with her. He felt that it was his fault that Lily had killed herself.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
In Beauxbatons, it was now sixth year and Lacie was having a great time. Over the summer, she and Belle had both stayed at Marie's summerhouse in Italy. She hadn't learned much Italian, but she adored the Italian word for "good". "Benissimo".  
Lacie was now the most popular girl in school and she was known as the most cold-hearted bitch and the most drop dead gorgeous girl in Beauxbatons. She dated a different boy every week and was treated like royalty. No one, but Marie and Belle could talk to her without permission and she would actually have Belle make appointments for other people to talk to her. This week she was going out with Pryere Rougherre. He was the head boy and was very handsome. He had dark brown hair in a crop cut and almond colour eyes. He was considered a bit rough and was a little dirty-minded. But when he was with Lacie, he was a complete gentleman. Lacie wouldn't go out with any other kind. She made him mind his manners and when he didn't, she gave him a cutting little speech that cussed a little, or she just slapped him. And her slaps hurt. Just like her.  
  
  
Lacie Errata had deep, dark red hair, which streaked golden highlights from the sun. Her eyes were a pretty green that differed from anyone else's eyes. Going back to her hair, it was in clusters of curls. She discovered that if she swam in the Beauxbatons River water, then her hair would naturally become curly. She had cut her hair over the summer while in Italy just till her shoulders, and she thought it "Benissimo". Lacie was quite a petite girl. Though she was sixteen, she looked like she was 12. But when she gave you one of her little speeches, you felt that she was giant-like. But she had a very pure and innocent and virtuous voice. When she was nice, (which was never) she sounded like an angel from heaven.   
  
  
Lacie was also on the Quidditch team. She was the captain, and the keeper. Lacie loved Quidditch very much and scorned people who didn't like it. She also had a loud voice, and would have adored being captain of cheerleading, not because she liked how the normally ditzy cheerleaders acted, but because she was a born leader and thought cheerleading was a wonderful form of sport. She could never forgive Beauxbatons for not having a cheerleading squad. Besides being good at Quidditch, Lacie was extremely clever, but she didn't always use it for the right purposes. Lacie hated to work. She liked to play pranks and annoy the teachers, and even getting detention didn't make her upset. Right now, Lacie was walking with her two best friends in the Rafelle field. Rafelle was a minor sport that the French played sometimes. It was like croquet in the water. There was a huge river in the Rafelle field. In it, there were little nets floating on top and you had to take your Rafelle stick and shoot the crache through the nets and into the hoop where the goalie stood. It was a bit complicated, but was loads of fun. At the present, a charms class was going on that Madame Sarrinelle' was teaching. But Lacie had decided to cut the class today and had convinced Belle and Marie to come with her.   
  
  
"Zees is so much better than some stupid class vaire vee learn to do a stupid cheering charm or some zing. I mean, Fleetveeck taught zat to us in zee zhurd year," said Lacie in a voice of contempt. And also very French.  
  
Marie looked at her in surprise. " Vat aire you talking about? You vaire not here een zee zhurd year. and vee do not 'ave any vun named Fleetveeck In zee Beauxbatons."  
  
Lacie felt odd. Marie was right. She had never been in third year at Beauxbatons. And who was Flitwick? "I 'ave no idea vat I am talking about. Maybee zis is just some zing to do vith my memory loss."   
  
Belle looked up quickly. "Vat? Memory loss? Vat aire you talking about?"   
  
Lacie covered her mouth. "Damn zis! I suppose I vill bloody vell, 'ave to tell you. I am not a transfer student, but a girl who was found unconscious in zee park. Madame kept zis a secret so I vould not 'ave any publicity or such. I did not know who I vas, so I made up a name and identitee. Forgeeve me for not telling you so. Do you forgeeve?"  
Marie and Belle looked at each other sceptically. Then, "Oui, vee forgeeve you. Now, come. Let us get back to our dormeetorees before zee teachaires come." And they went back happily.   
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
"Oh, Jimsie, you're so adorable! Come on and let's snog in the closet over there. There's a little fold-up bed in it. No one would suspect and we could be all alone. We could do something much more "efficient" than snogging," came a sexy little voice in James's ear. He sighed and looked at the seducing blonde haired blue-eyed girl, commonly known by the Hogwarts social status as Lauren Scrotal AKA the little bed-changing whore.   
  
"Lauren, how many times do I have to tell you? I do not sleep with girls I have hardly gone out with. I have a little more respect for myself than that. And I hate the name Jimsie!"  
Lauren pouted. "Oh, you used to be so much fun in first, second, third, and fourth year. You and Lily would have those fights and then both of you would go out with other people to make each other jealous. Of course, Lily "Perfection" Evans didn't kiss the other boys. But you used to kiss me and we snogged lots of times. You used to be so much fun and sexy then. Of course, then you would make up and that was just sickening. Watching you two, exchange saliva just doesn't fit it. You're much better off with me."  
  
James shut his eyes in pain at the memories. This was more than he could bear.   
  
" Listen you little bitch. I have put up with your horrible whorish ways long enough. But when you start talking about Lily and me, you go too far. Consider yourself dumped! And don't you ever, ever talk about Lily like that. I don't know why I ever went out with you. The only thing you look for in a guy is if he has 'good equipment'!"   
  
  
Lauren looked at James in surprise. No one had ever dumped her. She was the heartbreaker. And here shy little Jamsie was actually swearing at her! He had promised never to cuss after Lily had died, because Lily never ever swore. ' I'll make him mine. I swear I will. And he'll see that no one ever dumps Lauren Scrotal. Not even the great James Potter." She thought to herself. James stormed back to the Gryffindor common room and found Remus and Peter there.   
  
" What the he-oops! Forgot I wasn't supposed to do that anymore. Damn! Man! I did it again! Anyway, what's wrong with you? You look like a crazy man!" said Remus.   
"I broke up with Lauren and swore at her! I'm glad, but what the sh-no, I mean, what do you think she'll do to me?"  
"You know what? You're a bit too much of a scaredy cat. What happened to the famous James Potter who did anything he wanted to?" asked Peter a bit scornfully.   
"He died when Lily did." James said miserably.   
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
"Come on! Zis is vhere zee assemblage Blairco is. Let us go play zee treek on zem so zey veel not turn up early to practeece for zee kveedeech game tomorrow," whispered Lacie to her Chasid team-mates.   
  
In the Chasid Quidditch team, there was, Marie who was beater, Belle was the other beater, Lareese, Clareese, and Mareese, who were triplets and the chasers, and Juan who was the seeker. The chasers were in fifth year, and Juan was in seventh. They were playing a match against Blairco the next day. They hated Blairco more than any other assemblage in Beauxbatons and there were six of them.   
  
"Lacee, do you not think zis is a bit un-sportsman like?" asked Clareese a bit worriedly. Lacie looked at her and crossed her eyes at her.   
  
"Zis is Blairco vee aire talking about. First of all, vee aire not playing the Blaircos, the Loternaes are. zey veel not suspect us, and zey cannot make the Loternaes admit to zis even eef zey geeve zee most poverfull truth potion ever. You know zat! And you aire asking me eef vee aire un-sportsman like? Ven the Blaircos do real sabotage before almost everyone of zeir matches? Aire you on drugs?"  
  
"Vat kind of expression is zat? Eet is not a French one." Said Juan a bit scornfully.   
  
He was going out with Clareese at the time and was a little angry with Lacie for being so mean. Lacie looked puzzled. He was right it wasn't a French expression. But she took it out of her mind. She had more important things to concentrate on. She shrugged and turned away.   
Juan grumbled. "Ugh! Zee cold shouldair. Just like her."  
  
"Come on!" They went inside the Blairco common room.   
  
Belle had followed a Blairco the day before and heard that the password was Dark Arts. The team split up to get the different people of the team. Lareese and Mareese went to the sixth year boy's dorm where the keeper and seeker slept.   
  
Belle and Marie went to the third year boy's dorm where a chaser and a beater slept. Clareese and Juan went to where the other beater and another chaser slept, in the seventh year's girl's dorm. And Lacie went to the seventh year's boy's dorm where the captain and final chaser slept. They all counted to three magically with their wands and then started spreading a huge mess. They put honey all over the beds. They sprayed whipped cream on the Blaircos' faces.   
  
They tied the hands and feet down to the bedpost and they magically colour the faces into blue and white, the Loternae colours. Then they all met in the Blairco common room. " Eez every vun here?" asked Marie. A chorus of yes's was the answer.   
  
"Deed you do zee job properly?" asked Belle. Another chorus came.  
"Right. Zen, let us go back to Chasid. Vee only have five more hours before vee 'ave to get up," said Lacie.   
  
It was 2:00 right now. So they all trudged back, proud of their work. All except Lacie. She didn't care much. She had played too many good tricks to get excited about this one.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
"Look over there, Lucius. It's Potter and his cry-babies," said a fat Slytherin named Pricci Parkinson. The handsome boy who was cruel and evil on the inside, turned to face them.   
  
"So," he sneered, "it's Potty, Balky, Loony, and Rat-face huh? Along with Princess Loser. Going to your cry session?"  
  
"Bug off Malfoy, before we make you," said Sirius calmly and coldly.   
  
"Oh yeah? What're you gonna do? Cry at me?" Lucius laughed maliciously.  
  
Naina spoke publicly for the first time in months. (She had only spoken to the Marauders before this.) "You little freak! Move your filthy ass before I transfigure you into the remains of a chewed on dog bone! You're foul and evil, I know. But I thought even you could be a bit considerate! But hell, was I wrong! Eat shit Malfoy!" and she shoved her way through the Slytherins with the marauders following her.   
  
The marauders stared at her in surprise. She saw them staring... and had to break down. She started crying.   
  
"I hate them! How would they like it if they lost a friend? Of course, they wouldn't lose a friend. They wouldn't commit suicide. They're all with Voldemort!" Voldemort was a powerful dark wizard that was rising day by day.   
  
Sirius gave her a broken smile.   
  
"Well, I'm proud of you. Finally one of us gave Malfoy a piece of our mind. We were all too scared to do it before and then too sad."  
Remus grinned suddenly. "You know what made Lily laugh the most? When we played a trick on Slytherin. She loved it. And I have to admit, so did I."  
  
"No! Don't play a trick on Slytherin! Maybe, you know, we should sort of be nice to them," came Peter's squeaky voice.  
  
"Why the hell would we want to be nice to Slytherin?" asked Naina scornfully.   
  
His voice was so low, that Sirius had to ask him to speak up again. " I said, that we should because of 'You Know Who'. Maybe we should be on their good side, so they won't turn us in."  
  
"Don't be an idiot Wormtail! We're not scared of You Kn-I mean Voldemort." Naina stated forcefully.  
  
"So it's settled. We'll play a trick on them," said Sirius and then he turned around warily, "unless you don't want to Prongs."  
  
James looked at them cagily. Then he gave his huge heart-breaking smile. The one he hadn't used since Lily had gone. "Come on guys. We have to make this our best one ever. This is our come-back, so let's make it good!"   
  
They all laughed and went to get ready.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Lacie and Belle and Marie were still laughing. The trick had gone off perfectly. Everyone suspected that the Chasids had something to do with it, and no one had been able to prove it. The team had transfigured objects to look like them and had put it in their beds when they had played their trick. Any one who had woken up would have seen their friends in bed and so they had perfect alibis.   
  
Everyone congratulated the Chasid Quidditch team when they walked around and everyone was happy besides the Blaircos. The Loternaes had won the match too. But whenever anyone congratulated Lacie, she just flipped her hair and turned the other way.   
  
Lacie was getting a bit bored of Beauxbatons. Nothing exciting ever happened. Peace prevailed extensively. The only person who was ever game enough to start a trick was Lacie. There were not any trips and no fights or anything to watch. ' I cannot understand why Beauxbatons is so quiet and good. I am not like them. I even use different Quidditch tactics and people look at me like I am completely crazy!'   
  
She sighed.   
(A/N: I'm not going to use French very much for Lacie anymore. Only in a few places. It's getting a bit annoying!)   
  
Lacie sat in the common room alone for the first time. No one else was hovering over her like usual and it felt really nice. Marie and Belle were at detention. They had gotten it in a class Lacie did not have. Other people were at a Rafelle game. Lacie did not like Rafelle very much and so did not really want to go to the matches.   
  
The door to the common room opened. In walked Madame Navarre. She looked at the girl sitting all by herself in the huge common room. Lacie was not aware that she had a visitor and so was spinning dreams in fairyland. She didn't look like her usual ice-queen self. She looked more like an angelic young woman who was looking beseechingly to find her self.   
  
" But me' petite, vat aire you doing here all by your lonzum? Aire you not een vant of company?"  
  
Lacie looked up with a start and immediately collected herself. She said in a cold voice, "I do not want any company. I am glad to sit here alone. If you must know, I am very tired of this school. It is extremely boring. Doesn't anything fun ever happen here?"  
  
Madame Navarre smiled. "I am afraid zee only place een veech any zeeng out of zee ordinary happens eez in zee English school of Ogvartz." Madame saw a spark flash through Lacie's deep green eyes. She smiled inwardly. Then she left Lacie to herself.  
  
The next day, in transfiguration, which Madame Navarre taught, an announcement was made. Madame clapped her hands. Everyone looked up from taking notes. "Children, I vould like to 'ave your attention. Next week, there veel be signups for transferring students to different schools in the continent. If you vould like to participate, then I vould ask you to sign up as it is a rare opportunity."   
  
Lacie and Belle and Marie looked at each other and signalled; Let's go!  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
The Marauders and Naina were getting their trick ready for the Slytherins. It had to be excellent, but they could not decide what to do.   
  
"How 'bout transfiguring their robes to say Gryffindor Rocks Bloody Well, but Slytherin isn't even worth Hell?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Nah, not good enough, and too complicated for Slytherins to understand a 100 percent." James disagreed.  
  
" Well, what about charming things to punch them and hit them and cuss at them?" asked Naina.  
  
" It'll take too long."  
  
"How about we just don't do anything? Then the Slytherins won't be mad at us."  
  
The others looked at him.   
"Peter!" They said in unison.  
  
Remus spoke up after doing lots of thinking. " I think we should charm them to be nice to Gryffindor. And they should cuss at the teachers. Especially the potions master, Professor Parkinson."  
  
Everyone looked up and slowly, a smile formed on each of their faces, including Peter's. Brilliant.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
It was time to sign up if you wanted to be a transfer student. Lacie and Belle could not wait. Marie was looking a bit sceptical though.   
  
What the hell is wrong?" asked Lacie a bit impatiently.  
  
" Yes Marie, don't you vant to go veeseet anuzzer country?" Belle asked as if she was irritated.  
  
" I do, but I do not vant to go vaire I do not know anyone."  
"Do not be silly! You know us!"  
  
"Yes, but you aire originally from England and so feel at home, and you, Belle, aire having your fazzer leeving in England."  
"I know, but-"  
  
" What? Your father lives in England?"  
  
"Yes, my parents are divorced and I alvays leeved veeth my muzzer; Anelynne Dupont, because she is a Parisian at heart and so am I, but my fazzer is English and so he moved to England and I have not seen heem for eleven years! I have nevaire even been to England before."  
  
"But hold on a sec!" cried Lacie. " Who said anything about going to England? We might go to Italy or Germany. It sounds like fun."  
  
" Oh, I know you two both vant to go to England. I see eet een your eyes."  
  
Belle looked at the floor. " Vell, if you really do not vant to go to England, you could... stay here," she said whisperingly.  
  
Marie looked at them both with sadness and shock, but with a tinge of relief. " You, you think so?" She looked at them pleadingly. Belle nodded and they both looked at Lacie.   
  
She looked at them with rage, but when she saw how relieved Marie looked, "Oh, alright!"   
  
Marie shouted in rapid French and hugged her friends with happiness.   
  
" Thank you Belle, thank you Lacie! Merci! Merci! Merci! Now, go and sign on your leetle sheets of papaire." And they went off and signed on the paper that read England.   
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
"Okay crew, ready?"  
  
"I, I sir!"  
  
"Ready and Steady!"  
  
"Count down to lift off!"  
  
"Are you sure we should do this?"  
  
"Peter!"  
  
The marauders looked at him. Peter looked down. "Sorry."  
  
"Just one more thing before we go on with our trick," said James.  
  
"What's that?" asked Naina.  
  
"Ooh, ooh, let me say it!" shouted Sirius.   
  
Remus rolled his eyes and James smiled and nodded.   
  
"I understand that this is very short notice, but I would still like to be the one to say it," said Sirius in a deep rumbling and snotty voice, "Miss Naina Randall, would you please do us all the honours of joining the Marauders?"  
Naina stood there, stunned. "Wh-wh-what?"  
  
Remus talked in an announcer's voice, "Yes Ms. Naina, you have won yourself your very own, place with the Marauders. Now what do you have to say to that?"  
  
"I-I don't know what to say? That's like the highest tribute you could give me. Are you sure?"  
  
James spoke gently, "Look Naina, you were Lily's best friend. You deserve it. Just like her. Please take it with our gratitude."  
Naina smiled widely. "Well sure if you put it like that. I'd be a bloody fool if I didn't take it!"  
  
"Now that you're a marauder, you can do the honours of the marauders," said Remus.  
  
"But it's my turn Moony!" complained Peter.  
  
"Next time," said Sirius, waving him aside.  
  
"Oh, wow, okay, I will. I hope I don't mess up." Naina said.  
  
"You won't mess up. Trust me," said James.  
  
"Okay," and she began. " Marauders here and there, marauders everywhere, marauders far and near, marauders you are dear. If by day or if by night, we stand together firm and tight. Marauders, we share one soul. True friendship will always and forever be our goal."   
She whispered softly but firmly, "Marauders?"  
  
"For longer than eternity," the answer came back gently, but clearly.   
  
Naina had tears in her eyes, but her smile shone like the sun.  
  
"Now let's go do the dirty work." Remus said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Alright then!"  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
"Ve're goeeng to England! Ve're goeeng to England! Ha, ha! Hey, hey! Ve're goeeng to England!" sang Belle all week long.  
  
"Arabella Clitella Dupont! Shut your damn cakehole or else!" shouted Lacie.  
  
" I cannot help it. I am sorry! I am just soooooo happy to be going to a foreign country and such! See, I have even been practicing a-I mean an English accent. Can you not tell?"  
  
"Yes, I know you have and I have too, even though I never really lost the one I had before I came here."  
  
"Oh Belle, Lacee, I veel mees you so much! Vat veel I do vidout you?" asked Marie sorrowfully.  
  
"I think you should go out with Pryere while I am gone. You're popular enough," said Lacie.  
  
"Oui, I veel think about eet. And you and Belle must have a lovely time and tell me about it when you get back."  
  
The three hugged. Then it was time to leave. Off to England! Tally Ho!  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
mystikalolo  
A/N: I have but a word to say. Review! Please!! :) 


	4. In Which Our French Arrivals Have Fun an...

Just Like Her  
  
Mystikalolo  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling created all that you identify and I created the rest.  
  
A/N: Hey peeps! Waz ^? Don't have much to say, so I'll just let You read:  
  
Oh, except that I want to say one (1) thing. Thank you.  
  
OriginalProxy-You can find out right now!  
  
Bertiebottsgeorge-I owe you A LOT (special thanx!) Check your email!   
Starblaze-hey!!!! Waz up! You better read this!!!   
  
Marauderbabe289-Thanx!  
  
Mooncancer- Really? You can't wait? Yay!  
  
Kitty- You luv it? That's great!  
  
Scarlett*eyes-Sorry for Lily being like that. But now you can't say she is, can you?  
  
Laina-So I sort of mixed up how Lily is? Well, as long as you liked it, I'm very happy!  
  
  
  
  
Now Read on:  
  
  
Chapter 4   
(In which Lacie and Belle have fun in London and the marauders are all acting silly except Naina)  
  
The trick had gone off perfectly. The Slytherins had been absolutely horrible to everyone, except Gryffindor. And even if the Slytherins were not smart enough to know who did it, Professor Mc Gonnagal could take a wild guess. At the great hall, the day after the tremendous come back, Professor Mc Gonnagal made an announcement.  
  
  
"James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Naina Randall. Please report to the headmaster's room before your first class."  
They looked at each other.   
  
"Oops! Guess we got caught!" said James in an innocent voice.  
  
"Finally! Another detention! I haven't had one for almost a year!" said Sirius thankfully.  
  
  
"Yeah, but I've never got a detention!" said Naina angrily.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll come to like it," said Remus in an amused voice.  
  
"We'll get expelled soon if we don't stop getting detentions," said Peter tremblingly.   
  
But no one paid any attention.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Lacie and Belle were on the train to England. Before they went to Hogwarts, they were going to Belle's dad's house, because her father wanted to meet the both of them.   
  
"So, Is your dad's last name Dupont too?" Lacie wanted to know.  
  
"No. That's my mama's last name. Daddy's name is Gregory Figg."  
  
"Oh. Hey, wait. I think I've heard of him before. Isn't he the one who invented the telepathy spell?"  
  
"Yes, among the other things he's famous for. But he's too much into his work. He doesn't spend enough time with his family. At least, it used to be like that. That's why Mama divorced him."   
  
Belle moved on to another conversation topic. "So, d'ya think I could pass off as an English lady?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I know I can. Gosh, I miss Marie."   
  
Belle was just about to agree when...  
  
"Witches and Wizards, and Magical beings of all sorts, we have reached the station. Please collect your baggage and we will come to a halt in two minutes."   
  
Lacie and Belle rushed to get their suitcases and bags. They slung on their knapsacks and picked up their baggage as the train stopped. As soon as the doors opened, they rushed out.   
  
The two looked around for a man who might look like Belle, when someone tapped Belle on the shoulder and said in a pronounced English accent-  
  
"Arabella! Come give your old dad a huge hug!"  
  
"Daddy! Oh Daddy! Hiiiiiiiii!"  
Lacie looked at Mr. Figg interestedly, taking in his looks and personality in one shrewd glance. It was-just like her-to be so perceptive.  
  
Gregory had dark russet hair with streaks of silver that looked distinguished. His eyes were an amethyst blue just like his daughter's. He was tall and pleasant. After he had done greeting his daughter, he met Lacie.   
  
"Oh, so this is the red-headed young woman my Princess is always talking about. I'm very pleased to meet you Lacie. The name's Gregory Figg. How do you do?"  
  
Lacie smiled and answered. "I do just fine sir. And I've heard a lot about you too. I am very grateful to you for having me at your house."  
  
"No problem. You're welcome to stay as long as you want. A friend of Princess's always has a room at my house." And he ruffled Belle's hair.   
("Daaad!")   
  
Lacie felt a pang of something strange. Could it be possible that Lacie Errata was jealous? Yes, that was it. Lacie felt sad that she didn't have anyone to meet her.   
  
But that was stupid. Mr. Figg was so nice. And she should be nice too for once. So she followed Mr. Figg and Belle to the car-actually limousine-and went in.   
  
It was a one-hour drive from the train-station to the Figg Estate-Crystal Manor. And on the way, they laughed and joked and talked, while listening to music on the radio.   
  
Belle whispered in Lacie's ear,   
  
"I like England just as much as France. The sights are cool, and the houses are cute, and the music is groovy! The only thing not as good is the clothes. They're not as up-to-date as Paris finery is."  
  
"Only because Paris is the fashion capitol of the world! And England has pretty cool clothes," answered Lacie somewhat irritated. After all, this was her homeland. Belle didn't have the right to say anything against it. They hadn't even been here for twenty-four hours.   
  
[Chill ice queen! She's your best friend! She wouldn't insult you on purpose! God!]  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," replied Belle as she looked out the window to see more.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Shut it Sirius. I'm not fooling around."  
  
"Shut it Naina. I'm not fooling around."  
  
{POW} "Ow! Naina! Damn it! That hurt!"  
  
"I told you I wasn't fooling!" she smirked at him.  
  
"Both of you shut it! I feel like bloody bull! This ruddy paper Binns gave us is impossible!" shouted Remus.   
  
Naina and Sirius stared at Remus. He usually did not shout at them when they were in one of their many arguments. He just let them have it out. But he was pretty fed up today.   
  
Just then, James walked in through the common room.   
  
"Guess what."   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Who do you think just got a date with Linda Pfizer?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"NO way! "Lick your lips" Linda? Wow man! You are there!" shouted Sirius.  
  
Remus grinned and gave him the thumbs up sign, but Naina just stood there. She finally got it together because,  
  
"James Marcus Orion O' Hallery Potter! How could you possibly be happy about going out with that slut? How could you ask her? She-she-I-I cannot believe that you would forsake Lily like this."   
  
James winced.   
  
"Look, I loved Lily, but I know she wouldn't want me to sulk about her. She's sacred. But I have to move on. Did you know I'm considered a member of TMEBIH?"  
  
"Whaaat?"   
  
"The Most Eligible Bachelors In Hogwarts. It's a club for the guys that the girls deem "perfect in every way". Cool!"  
  
"Yeah. Sirius and me are in it. We've always been in it," said Remus grinning.   
  
"Yeah, and guess who got me in it."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lauren Scrotal!"  
  
"Whoa! I thought she hated you."  
  
"So did I. Well, I guess I owe her one."  
  
Naina made an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes. Both movements were exaggerated.  
  
James caught her. "What?" he asked.  
  
"You idiot! You nerd! You loser! You asshole! Don't you understand? Lauren Scrotal knows you owe her one. So that's how she'll get you to go out with her! And you will cause you're an imbecile! God! How can boys and girls be in the same species and yet I've got some sense and he's got play dough in his brain! So how come he's still better in transfiguration than I am? I'll never understand the male gender!"   
  
and she stomped out of the room.  
  
James looked at the retreating figure like a statue. Sirius had his mouth opened WIDE and even Remus had his eyes popping.   
  
That's when Peter came in. he looked at his three friends! And he said,  
  
" What are you doing?"  
James ignored him. He asked, "D'ya reckon she's right?"   
  
All three friends stared at each other. Then-  
"Naaaaaahhhhhhh!" and they put it aside for the day and all four played Exploding Snap.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Crystal Manor was absolutely beautiful. When the car drove in, the gold gates opened and there was a grassy front yard with a huge fountain right in the middle, bubbling clear sparkling water. Behind it, there stood a stone mansion.   
  
It was Victorian-style. The Chauffer dropped Lacie, Belle, and Mr. Figg by the front step and then drove around to the back. Mr. Figg rang the bell and it sounded like crystals chiming. A tall stately person clothed in a black suit, opened the door.   
  
"Good day sir. We are very glad to see you home. This way ladies."  
  
"Girls, this is my butler, Tredswell. Tredswell, this is my daughter Arabella and this is her friend Lacie Errata."  
  
"Good day Ms. Arabella and Ms. Lacie." And they went in.  
The hall they went through had stonewalls and velvet carpet. Its walls had many portraits, all leading their own portrait lives, some running over to chat with others, some asleep, and some just shouting across to one another.   
  
One of them had a distinguished lady dressed in an evening dress with pearls and diamonds practically dripping about her.   
  
"Good evening Mister Figg. And who are these fine young ladies?"  
Lacie smiled. She loved moving portraits. Portraits had such vivid personalities. Just like her. Mr. Figg introduced them and they moved on.   
  
Another one said,   
  
"Oh, hello Mr. Figg. I can't stop and chat now though, I must be going. Mrs. Canings has invited me to three-I mean tea-three portraits down."   
And the little man hurried on.  
  
Belle giggled.  
  
They entered the central room. It was carpeted in velvet also. Its walls were marble and there was a chandelier hanging on top. There were many seats and benches and sofas. Mr. Figg told them to sit and rest. Then he called a maid. The maid came with their belongings and took them up to their rooms.   
  
"Please call me Esther miss'," she said in a Yorkshire accent, " Now Ms. Arabella, this is your room over here. And Ms. Lacie, this is your room right beside hers. And now I must go. Enjoy."   
  
They went into their respective rooms. Belle looked at hers and said,   
"Ooh La, la! C'est magnifique!" The room was plush carpeted in red.   
There was a king-sized bed with a veil over it. The walls were covered with cherry and white draperies. There were paintings and portraits of the Figgs from centuries back. There was a huge human-sized mirror bordered with ivory. There were shelves of books and a huge window to the side with a plush window seat.   
  
Belle jumped onto her bed. Just then, Lacie came in.  
  
"Oh, your room is gorgeous!"  
  
"I know. What about yours?"  
  
"Come and see." They went to the room next. It was also plush carpeted.  
  
The bed was a queen-sized waterbed and the dresser was cherry-wood. Belle looked around.   
  
"Oh!" she gasped. The walls were filled with trees and plants and animals. On the ceiling, you could see leaves look as if they were hanging down and the blue sky and white clouds. The carpet was grassy green and even felt like grass.   
  
"It's beautiful!"  
  
"I know. It can change scenery too. It keeps changing from time to time. Oh I must thank your dad for such kind hospitality."  
  
"Nonsense! You're going to be part of the family Lacie. Daddy was glad to do it." And they went exploring around the house.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
The marauders were sitting in the Great Hall and eating breakfast. This time it was Naina and Remus who were bickering.   
  
Peter was joining in sometimes for either side.   
  
Sirius was talking to Tara Mc Kinney and flirting with her and James was kissing Cara Hotly. And her name fit her very well, because she was considered by every Hogwarts boy to be very hot.   
  
James somehow wasn't very much into the kiss. He was thinking about what Naina said and was wondering if he really should be kissing another girl.   
  
[But James,] his subconscious said to himself.   
  
[You were already broken up with her. And she really wouldn't want you to be lonely and bored. And it's not like you have anything going on with Cara.]   
  
And then he got into the kissing.   
  
What James didn't realize was, that since Lily had gone from his life, he sort of treated other girls like paper. You use one up and then throw it away. It was sort of like someone else on drugs. James was on girls.   
  
Professor Dumbledore shouted. "May I please have all your attention? I have an announcement to make. And yes, it does affect all of you." The children stopped talking and there was a murmur of interest.   
  
"Thank you. Yes, I have an announcement. I would like to tell you that we are receiving two transfer students from Beauxbatons tomorrow. They travelled yesterday by train to London and will arrive here tomorrow. They are top students in their school. And I hope you will make them feel very welcome.   
  
Thank you that is all." And the whole day, the kids buzzed about what the new students would be like.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Lacie and Belle had gone shopping that day. Muggle style. And, wow, was that an experience!  
  
The chauffer had dropped them off at Blue Water Shopping Mall and their only chaperone was a young 19-year-old French-maid. They went in. The mall was huge! There were stores everywhere and people everywhere.   
Belle dragged Lacie.   
  
"Come on Lace! Let's go to that store! The clothes are almost falling out!"  
  
There were so many clothes to choose from. But each time Belle and Lacie decided on something, the French-maid, Carlotta, looked at it distastefully.   
  
Finally she dragged them to a little fitting store in between two huge shops. In fact, it was so little, that it seemed that everyone there walked past it, as if they did not realize it was there. Lacie knew why once she went in.   
  
Inside, it seemed bigger than all the other stores. Hundreds of men and women were walking around trying to fit people and helping people and putting things in places.   
They all wore gold cloaks that flashed, as if magically, their names. And at their side, a long stick-like thing pointed out of their pockets.   
  
The store was called:   
  
Bewitching Attire: Muggles and Magic Mix Together!   
  
At once, a man, about 30, with long, silver dreadlocks, and flashing brown eyes, dressed in a hideous orange silk office shirt with purple and gold buttons, and vivacious grey slacks, with the gold cloak on top, came to help.   
  
"Good evening darlings! And welcome to Bewitching Attire! Oh my god! Look at these gorgeous ladies! Just itching to be properly clothed! Teresa! Teresa! Do come at once! And bring Sharon with you. Oh, and you!", he pointed to Carlotta,   
  
" you must be properly clothed too. Teresa, bring Melanie also! Come at once Sweeties! OH what lovely hair and what gorgeous eyes!"  
  
Lacie and Belle stared. Teresa, Sharon, and Melanie came over to them. They were young girls of about 20.   
  
Teresa was wearing a white tank top with sparkling blue pedal pushers. Her short, curly hair was the same colour as her light-brown eyes.   
  
Sharon's blonde hair and lime eyes matched her yellow chemise, bordered with lime-colour lace and yellow and lime chequered Swoosh Shorts.   
Melanie wore a cream mini-dress and a beige sash that went well with her orange-dyed curls and deep golden blue eyes. And all three wore the gold cloaks.   
  
Teresa took Belle, Sharon took Carlotta, and Melanie took Lacie.   
  
"Who is that guy?" asked Lacie.   
  
Melanie giggled. "Oh, him. He's part owner of this store. His name is Ramón Flassichhe. I think he's a little, you know!" and she made a loco sign. Lacie and Melanie giggled.   
  
"So, have you ever been here before?"  
  
"No, this is my first time to London."  
  
"Oh, well you'll really like it. Are you going to go to school at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yeah! You know about it?"  
  
"Sure! Went there myself. I used to work in a beauty-parlour at Hogsmeade, but I wanted to try somewhere else."  
  
"What's Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Oh, it's a little village near Hogwarts. There's all these fabulous shops there. You'll love it! Oh, honey, where did you get your hair? It's just gorgeous! Did you pay for it, or were you one of the luckies who got it the old-fashioned way?"  
  
"Mine's pure hereditary."  
  
"Oh, I envy you! Now, I'm going to give you the works! Even makeup and nails and body works. Besides clothes, that is."   
  
"That's great! What do we do first?"  
  
"First, I'm gonna' take your measurements." She did.   
  
"Wow! You're real thin! Now, this is your size department, but if you want, we can make your clothes anyway."  
  
"No, I'll take a look here."  
  
"Okay. Your size is a 12. That's very good."  
  
"It is? I would have thought that rather large."  
  
"Our sizes aren't like regular department store sizes." "Now, see anything you like?"  
  
"Ooh, yeah! How about that lavender turtleneck?"  
  
"No, no! That won't be right! I think you should go with the black turtleneck. You'd look gorgeous in black!"  
  
"Really? Okay. And how about that velvet jumper?"  
  
"The green one? Oh yes! That's you."  
  
"And the red mini-skirt? And what about the silver pinafore?" said Lacie, enjoying herself. Just like her.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!"  
  
"Ooh, I like that midnight blue blouse..."  
  
When they were done with clothes, they went on to makeup.  
~~~~~~~~  
Belle got into the chair. "So, Teresa, what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I'll give your nails a manicure. I'll give your face some massaging balm and other types of cream. I'll make your body beautiful. I'll make your hair look like an angel's, and when that's all done, I'll makeup your face."  
  
"Ooh!"  
  
Teresa got started. Belle's face was purple with goop, her eyes had cold cucumber slices, her nails were in an escalation liquid, her legs and arms had wax. Her hair was wrapped up in crepe. Teresa worked and exerted herself to the fullest.   
  
The silvery-blonde hair was getting spiralled and crimpy, her leg and arm hairs were falling off. Her nails were out of the liquid and getting shaped and polished. The cream was washed off and the eyebrows were getting threaded, the upper lip getting waxed, and the face was getting smoothed. The eyes felt fresh. The eyelashes were getting brushed.  
  
Soon, the hair was done. It was beautiful and in glistening coils. Her limbs were hairless. The nails were a pretty violet and sparkled and the shape was professional. The face was hairless too and Belle, without any makeup at all, still looked breath taking.  
  
Then Teresa proceeded to put on the makeup. Light layer of liquid foundation. Then a bit of powdered foundation. Rose blush. Clear mascara. No eyeliner. Belle didn't like it. Just powdery pearly eye shadow. And clear shimmering lip polish.  
  
Belle loved it.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
mystikalolo  
A/N: Psst! I got a secret! Closer! Closer! Okay, here's my little secret, something I want you to do. Review. Please. :) 


	5. In Which Naina And Sirius Argue and Laci...

Just Like Her  
  
  
Mystikalolo  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own Naina, the Doddery Girls, the owls, Mr. Figg, and maybe a few more minor things. The rest is J.K. Rowling's. Thanks.  
  
  
  
A/N: Um, Naina's and Sirius's argument might be a just the teeniest bit confusing. I'm just gonna count on you to be intelligent enough to understand it. (of course, sometimes, I don't understand the arguments myself. but then again, most of you are probably smarter than me.)  
  
One more thing: Thank you for all the reviews! You guys always make me feel like i had a bottle of mountain dew for breakfast! and an pound of chocolate for dessert!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
(In which Naina and Sirius have a huge argument and Lacie and Belle enter the Great Hall)  
  
  
Today was the day the new students would arrive.   
  
The Hufflepuffs couldn't wait. Maybe this would be their chance to recruit new Doddery Girls. That was a club that Hufflepuffs had for girls who wanted more equal rights. It was because Hogwarts still considered Hufflepuffs as ditzes. They weren't very smart and they were boring idiotic creatures. And the girls were good for nothing except the bed. Doddery Girls wanted to change that.  
  
Ravenclaw thought that this might be a good chance to have more competitive creatures in their midst. Then maybe they could beat Gryffindor. And there would be more people for study dates.   
  
Slytherin hoped that this would mean more dark arts followers. The more the merrier.  
  
The Gryffindors really couldn't care less. They were too caught up in what they were doing to worry about people that weren't even there yet. What would happen would happen.   
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Today was the day Belle and Lacie would go to their new school. They were both ready. Their trunks were packed. They had been to Diagon Alley to get their stuff. Each girl had a bright new owl hovering over her.   
  
Belle's owl was named Prince Charming. He was a royal owl, which just meant that royalty had bred him. He was handsome with pure white feathers and dark, sparkling bluebottle eyes. He rustled his feathers and flirted with the female owls with all his might, thus receiving the name; Charm for short.   
  
Lacie had an unusual owl that came from a tropical region. She was completely black, like a crow. Her beak was ivory white though. And her eyes were a bright turquoise. And that is how her name came to be Turquoise. Lacie was very unique. And Turquoise came to be just like her. To liven up Turquoise's feathers, Lacie had charmed two streaks of glistening azure on each side of the owl.   
  
And now they were getting onto the train for Hogwarts.   
  
"Bye Daddy! I shall owl you as soon as I get there!"  
  
"Bye Mr. Figg. Thanks for everything!"  
  
And the train took off.   
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
" Guess what."  
  
"I'm busy Naina."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Doing homework."  
  
"Ha! Like I'd ever believe that!"  
  
"Fine. I'm not."  
  
"Then, what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Good, then guess what."  
  
"Naina!"  
  
"No, you're wrong. Guess again."  
  
"Naina, shut up!"  
  
"I'm sorry, that's not it either. Try something different."  
  
"Ugh! Fine Naina. What is it?"  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aren't you even gonna argue!"  
  
"But I thought you wanted me to guess!"  
  
"No! I mean, yes-but I mean-ugh! Sirius Black!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Guess."  
  
"The transfer students are coming today."  
  
"Sirius Marcello Orison Black!"  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"How the hell did you know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Know that I was talking about the transfer students?"  
  
"I guessed."  
  
"Oh, you-you-asshole! I can't stand you!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you guessed right! Because you're annoying. Because you're an   
idiot! Because I'm steaming mad at you."  
  
"Does that mean you won't talk to me?"  
  
"Yes, yes it does! Yes that's a good punishment."  
  
"Good."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Then, at least I'll have some peace and quiet."  
  
"You-you-ugh! Shut up!"  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
The train reached Hogwarts. Professor Mc Gonnagal was there to take them to the castle. When they reached the castle, she told them to walk with her to the great hall.   
  
"Everyone is eating dinner there right now. You will be sorted after dinner. Now, are you ready?"  
  
Belle and Lacie looked at each other. Yes. They were ready.  
  
"Mm hmm."  
  
"Good. Come along." And they went with her into the great hall.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Sirius and Naina weren't speaking and James and Remus were trying to help the situation. Or maybe they were trying to damage the situation even more. It was more fun that way.   
  
James was talking to Naina and Remus was talking to Sirius.  
  
"C'mon Nai! He always teases you. You never stopped talking to him before. Is it cause you like him?"  
  
"Be a man Sirius. She's gorgeous. Are you sure you don't want to go out with her?"  
  
Naina and Sirius stared at the speakers.   
  
"Uh oh," muttered Remus.   
  
James nodded weakly. "Here we go."  
  
"James Potter!"  
  
"Moony!"  
  
Naina and Sirius shouted together. Then they glared at each other.   
Then, they both started speaking at the same time-  
  
"You!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"No! You!"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You started the whole thing!"  
  
"What whole thing?"  
  
"This whole thing!"  
  
"Ugh! Stop it!"  
  
"Stop what!"  
  
"This!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The-you know!  
  
"What!"  
  
"The whole talking at the same time thing!"  
  
"You started it!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"No-I mean yes-I mean-ugh! Just, you!"  
  
"Nuh uh! You!"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Who are you pointing at?"  
  
"You!"  
  
By this time, all of Hogwarts were listening in on the 'conversation', which was now up to an ear-splitting level.   
  
And Sirius and Naina noticed. Together-  
  
"What are you all staring at?"  
  
They glared at each other."  
  
"Don't talk when I'm talking."  
  
"Don't say what I'm saying."  
  
"Just don't!"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"NO, you stop!"  
  
And they said at the same time; "Sirius!"  
  
"Naina!"  
  
And that's when Lacie and Belle walked in.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
mystikalolo   
  
Uh huh. Yeah. Do I have to say it? I sure hope not. I mean, you must be sick and tired of hearing me say it. Over and Over again. But, just for those kiddies that just don't pay attention, Review! :) 


	6. In Which Sirius And Naina Fight Again, E...

Just Like Her  
  
Mystikalolo  
  
Disclaimer: See, mine are the things that you don't care about. J.K. Rowling's are what you are actually interested in. Right? Oh well, I think it's obvious what's mine and what's hers. And if you have any questions or feel like suing, (for those of you that do, are you guys okay? I mean, you really need to go out more, if you're worried about a freakin' fanfic disclaimer, but anyways) type it in your review. Ok? Thanx!  
  
A/N: Oh, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Thanx so much for all your reviews. You guys are really what gets me through this horrendous life (lol) so.... enough of this chit-chatting.  
  
Please Read on:  
Chapter 6  
(In which Sirius and Naina have another fight, everyone is acquainted, and Lacie and James lay a bet)  
  
The first scene that Lacie saw of the children in Hogwarts was not usually seen in Beauxbatons.   
  
At one long table, everyone seated there, was laughing. Laughing so hard, that food already chewed was being seen again.   
  
At another table, all the people were sitting straight and tall. Instead of laughter out of their mouths, tears were dropping out of their eyes and odd sounds came out of their throats. It looked as if they were trying to contain their laughter, but it was so intense, that they had to cry.   
  
At a third table, the girls and boys were sitting coldly, as though they did not enjoy whatever was so enjoyable. Although, more than occasionally, a snort, a gasp, and smile, a giggle, and more signs of amusement were seen.   
  
Then there was the evident number of people that had somehow gotten out of their chairs. They were on the floor, all dignity lost, laughing their heads off.   
  
And finally, at a fourth table, almost everyone was full of mirth. They were hysterical. Except three people. One was shaking their head. Another was biting their nails, and the last was banging their head on the table. And all of this was because of one thing.  
  
Two people stood on top of the fourth table. And they were screaming their heads off.  
  
"You are a loser Sirius!"  
  
"What! I'm a loser?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"No, I'm definitely not. But I'll tell you something Naina."  
  
"What!"  
  
"You are a-a, um, a-bitch!"   
  
"Ugh! You're a bastard!"  
  
"You're a whore!"  
  
"How dare you! You're an asshole!"  
  
"You're a slut!"  
  
"You are an idiot!"  
  
"You are a hippogriff!"   
  
"Well! You are an anti-social, oily, stinky, dingbat who was barred from parties and social gatherings because of your dirty, annoying, play doughy brain. Why, you're worse than Snape!"  
  
A gasp of annoyance and anger was heard and Lacie looked around. A rather greasy and revolting, filthy-looking boy looked quite offended.   
  
So did the boy on the table.  
  
"What! No I'm not, you bitchy lunatic!"  
  
"Well you should be! Aaahh!" She fell off the table.  
  
Sirius jumped off, argument completely forgotten. "Oops. Are you okay, Naina?"  
  
Professor Mc Gonnagal had been standing there for the whole 'dialogue' when she finally recollected her senses.   
  
"Black! Randall! Detention!"  
  
Naina stood up at that. "Sirius Fuckin' Black! You got me detention!"  
  
"No need to thank me."  
Naina stared at him. "You bastard! I was not thanking you! I hate detentions!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Professor Mc Gonnagal shouted again. "Randall! Double detention! No obscene language!"  
  
"Professor! That's not fair!"  
  
"Yeah professor. You gave her a double detention."  
  
"I know Black. What about it?"  
  
Naina was surprised. Was Sirius actually attempting to help her?"  
  
"Professor! I want double detention too!"  
  
No. This Was Not Happening. [Calm Naina. Calm.] No she couldn't stay calm.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
Meanwhile, Lacie and Belle were standing at the hall's entrance. The view was good and the show was great.  
  
Everyone was readily listening to Professor Mc Gonnagal scold Sirius and Naina when-  
  
"Professor! Nobody told me what a completely fascinating school this is! Wow! Does this happen all the time?" Belle shouted, all too eagerly.  
  
Professor looked completely taken aback. Then she looked at the two fugitives. "It had better not!" Naina smiled. Sirius did too. He bowed, while she curtseyed.   
  
Professor Mc Gonnagal rolled her eyes and shook her fist at them. Then, she took the two girls to Professor Dumbledore who was at the teacher's tables.   
  
He was not smiling and at first glance Belle thought he was angry. But there was a tiny twinkle in his eye that said otherwise.  
  
"Hello my dears. You are the transfer students. Am I correct in saying so?"  
  
"Yes sir. My name is Arabella Figg."  
  
"Hello sir. My name is Lacie Errata." She had meant to be cold, but found that she couldn't be so to Professor Dumbledore.   
  
Professor did a double take. Was it? No, it was not. But it sure looked-but that was impossible. He decided not to pry on the matter.   
  
"Alright. Now, go and eat your dinner. Or would you first like to be sorted?"  
  
"Sorted first please."  
  
"As you wish. Minerva, please take these girls into the back room. I shall come in shortly."  
  
They went in to the room where there was a little worn hat. Professor Mc Gonnagal first put it on Belle. Belle frowned. What the hell was she supposed to do with the darn hat? Then-  
  
[Hello Arabella.]  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
Lacie only heard Belle. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
"The damn hat is freakin' talkin' to me!"  
  
"Well then, answer it you idiot!"  
  
[Your friend speaks the truth.]  
  
[Oh, okay,] Belle spoke in her mind. [Um, I was wondering which house I'm supposed to be in.]  
  
[That all depends. Which house do you want to be in?]  
  
[Uh, the best one?]  
  
[Which one do you think is the best?]  
  
Lacie was whispering to Belle. "Belle, pick the one that the boy and girl were fighting in. it looks and sounds like fun."  
  
"Okay." [Did you hear?]  
[Yes, that means you want to be in] "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last word aloud.   
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Okay, now it's my turn." Lacie put the hat on.  
  
[Hello Lacie.]  
  
Lacie spoke aloud. "Hi."  
  
[My, my, my! Aren't you a one?]  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
[You don't show it, but I can see it.]  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
[I can see it. You're like her. Just like her. Why, I think you are her!]  
  
"Just like who? Who am I?"  
  
[Never mind, never mind, what house do you like?]  
  
"I like Gryffindor. Belle's in it and she's the only friend I have here. Plus, it sounds like that's where all the action is."  
  
[Well, if you're sure,]  
  
"What do you mean?"  
[Well, you could do a lot if you were in Slytherin? It could be your way to success, fame, fortune, and life.]   
  
(A/N: I know... I know. It's just so ORIGINAL to do that.my sarcasm. But ah well. Bear with me and deal with it.)  
  
"And also a bunch of cold stuffy people who don't know how to laugh? No thanks."  
  
[All right then.] "GRYFFNDOR!"   
  
Lacie took of the hat and went with Belle outside, just as Professor Dumbledore came in.   
  
"Hello again. Are you both done being sorted?"  
  
Lacie answered. "Yes. We're both in Gryffindor. Can we go to the hall now? We're starved."  
  
Belle nodded.   
  
"Of course."  
  
They entered the great hall once again. Professor Mc Gonnagal went with them. She pointed.   
  
"That's the table at which you will be seated. Those are the people who are in your house and they are whom you will live with during your stay. Go on now."  
  
They went. Everyone at the table looked up.  
  
Everyone gasped. The boy who had been banging his head on the table said, "Lily?"   
  
Lacie looked at them, annoyed. This was not the way you treated people who had just come from another country.  
  
"No. Neither of us is named Lily."  
  
"Although it's simply a gorgeous name," added Belle," don't you think that would be a lovely name Lace?"  
  
Lacie frowned at her friend. " That's not the point Belle. The point is that you don't treat foreigners like this. It's not polite."   
  
The boy was still looking at them weirdly. So was everyone else.   
  
Lacie could not stand it. "What the hell is wrong with you? You look like you saw a purple mouse eating a pink and orange polka-dotted elephant for dessert! Is that what I look like?"  
  
The girl who had been arguing stood up. "No, you don't look like that, but you do look like someone else. Just like her."  
  
"Well, I'm not her! Where is she? Maybe, we can straighten this stupid thing out then."  
  
They boy who had been arguing said softly, "You can't. She's dead."  
  
Lacie felt her face turn hot in embarrassment and Belle scowled at her friend.   
  
"There you go again. Always trying to make enemies. What's wrong with you Lace? Excuse her people; she's always been a bit of an ice-queen. This attitude is just like her."  
  
Lacie tossed her short silky curls angrily. Belle laughed.   
  
"There she goes again. Oh, well don't mind her. She's great at heart. Oh, but," Belle immediately altered her happy mood into that of a sombre and solemn one, "I'm really sorry about your um, Lily."  
  
"S'okay," the boy who had been shaking his head, said. "She was my girl, you know. But-but, I guess-I guess we've gotten-over her. He frowned hard as if trying not to show any emotions.   
  
The boy who was (ugh) biting his nails was already crying openly. Lacie looked disgustedly at him. Boys just shouldn't cry like that. It was not masculine. But she did open up to the other four. A little.   
  
"I'm sorry I acted like a bitch. It's just a habit I guess. And I'm really sorry about Lily. She must have been perfection if you guys miss her like this."   
  
They smiled brokenly. Then another boy stood up. He had gelled red hair with dark brown streaks. He was tall.   
  
"Hey! Think of the phrase kids! Don't Worry! Be Happy! Anyways, we have to introduce ourselves."  
  
The girl smiled. She whispered to Lacie and Belle, "He's our head boy. His name is Martin Weasley. His brother was head boy when we were in fourth year. The Weaselys are really nice, all of them."   
  
Then she said out loud," We'll do that up in the common room. It's almost time to go up anyway."  
  
"Sure Naina. Hey, by the way, you and Sirius did a great performance. Was it planned?"  
  
The boy who had argued, Sirius, laughed. "That's the great part Martin. It wasn't."  
  
The whole tabled laughed when they thought about it. Belle was in giggles already and even Lacie smiled wide when she thought of it. But now it was time to go up.   
  
When they were all in the common room, the boy who had been shaking his head bellowed, "Alright! Everyone except Sixth years, go to your rooms! All sixth years report to the common room for introduction call! Now!"   
Lacie covered her ears. "Oh my lord! Does he have to be that loud?"  
  
The boy who had been banging his head, laughed. "Nah. He just thinks it's cool."  
  
Lacie rolled her eyes. What an idiot!  
  
"Okay, all sixth years down?"  
  
"Sir, yes sir," they shouted back.  
  
"Okay everyone get into the line. I'll call. Yeah, that means you too Sirius and Remus! And you Naina."  
  
Belle rolled her eyes now. But she was still having fun.   
  
The boy called, "Obberich!"  
  
A handsome tall boy-blonde with cute shaggy hair and huge olive-colour eyes stepped forward. " Hi! Name's Marcus Obberich. My cousin, Aggie Obberich, is the head girl now. Please to meet you."  
  
"Houston!"   
  
A pretty girl with chocolate skin, chocolate eyes, and chocolate hair stepped up. "HI! My name is Rena Houston, but my friends call me Chocolate; Cocoa for short. You two can too."  
  
"Davis!"  
  
A thin, lanky boy with a really cute smile, with flaxen hair that kept falling into his amber eyes walked up. "Hey. Name's Leopold Davis." The girls stifled a laugh.  
  
The boy suddenly grinned. "I know. It's a funny name. Don't know what my mum was thinking. But everyone here calls me Davy."  
  
"Longbottom!"  
  
A tall and quite good-looking boy with gelled dark brown hair and navy-grey eyes walked up. He smiled and said, "Hi. My name's Frank Longbottom. My dad once visited Beauxbatons. Maybe you saw him there. His name's Richard Longbottom."  
  
Lacie, of course, didn't remember him, but Belle knew. "Oh yeah. He was there in third year. He taught DADA for a while when our other teacher was sick. He's cool." Frank grinned.  
  
"Pettigrew!"  
  
A short and stocky boy with thin, pastel colour hair and watery blue eyes stepped forward. He was the one who had been biting his nails.   
"Hello. My name is Peter Pettigrew. I am part of the Marauders." He said the last part proudly.  
  
Lacie frowned. "Huh?"  
The boy shouting the names answered, "The Marauders! We'll tell you later."   
  
"Oh, of course."  
  
"Lupin!"  
A tall boy with dark russet hair and greyish-purple eyes stepped up. He was very, very hot!   
(A/N: lol, i just had to put that in :) )  
  
He was the one who had said, 'Lily'. "Hey. My name's Remus Lupin. My second uncle is the English Minister of Magic. Nice to meet ya!" He smiled. Belle smiled back, her eyes lighting up. Lacie gave a small but sure smile, which, for her, was very good.  
  
"Black!"  
  
A tall hunk with raven black hair and blue eyes that looked like the sky's reflection in see-through ice, walked forward. He had been the one arguing. He grinned.   
  
"Hey! What's up? You already know my name's Sirius Black. And you should also know that I love arguing with this girl here," he put an arm around the girl arguer. She rolled his eyes, but did not put the arm away,   
  
"You should also know that I belong to the Marauders too as does my good friend Remus here." He bowed.  
  
Lacie could not help it. She tried to keep it in, but she couldn't. She giggled. Everyone's eyebrows shot up. Even Peter realized that to make Lacie Errata giggle meant that you were receiving a high honour.  
  
"Randall!"  
  
The gorgeous girl Sirius had put his arm around came up. She too had deep thick black hair. It was till her waist the year before, but now it was cut attractively at her shoulders and was curled with bangs. She had beautiful unfathomable hazel-blue eyes.   
  
"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "My name's Naina Randall. I do not enjoy arguing with Sirius," she glared at him, "but it's just one of the things in life I cannot help. At least it keeps me busy and well prepared for tricks," she glared once more, "And I am the only girl marauder!"  
  
[This marauder thing must really be an honour.] Lacie thought to herself.   
  
At this, everyone called out, "Potter!"  
The boy shouting out all the names jumped. (Hot, hot, hot! Ever so hot! LOL!) But he grinned.   
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot. My name's James Potter. And I'm head of the Marauders."  
  
Belle studied them critically. They all felt the change in atmosphere. She turned to Lacie. "Well, Lace, do you think they're as good as the Beauxbatons gang?"  
  
Lacie looked at them hard and long. Then-"Are you kidding? They're much better!"  
  
Everyone smiled. James shouted, "Okay, everyone! You can come down now!" People started coming back to the common room. Naina took Belle and Lacie by the hand.   
"Come on! Sit here with me. I haven't had any female friends in a long time."  
  
"What about Rena?"  
  
"Who? Oh, you mean Cocoa. Well, she usually hangs with Ravenclaws. Her twin, Toffee, is in Ravenclaw, so she's best friends with some of them. They're cool."  
  
"What? Toffee?"  
  
"Well, her real name is Dena Houston, but she has everything a little lighter than Cocoa. Her hair is like twisted toffee, her skin is just like gold toffee, and her eyes look like little circles of homemade toffee. Cocoa and Toffee are both really nice."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, but see, the marauders are like, really possessive. They're all like my big brothers. They won't even let me go out with a guy unless he passes a test. They won't let me go near the Slytherins unless they're with me. I don't much blame them on that point, because the Slytherins are extremely mean to me, but you know, I can handle myself. And they also don't let me hang around with girls because they don't think it's necessary when I have them. It's sweet, but-I mean, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, we know."  
  
"I see. So you want to be friends with us, is that what you're saying?"  
  
"Lacie! Loosen up! You sound like she's on trial!"  
  
Naina laughed. "I guess that is what I'm saying. So, will you consider?"  
  
Before Lacie could speak, Belle hurriedly said in a warm voice, "We don't even have to consider. You're a darling, and we'd love to be friends with you."  
  
"What about you Lacie?"  
Lacie considered dubiously. Then she gave a little half-moon smile and a little silvery laugh. "I'd love to be friends with you! You are very nice!"  
  
"That's great! We're gonna' have fun!" She went over to the marauders, who were all huddled around, talking about something.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Hey! Naina! Just the person we wanted to see. It's about the prank we're going to pull on Slytherin."  
  
"Never mind! I wanted to tell you that-"  
  
"Pranks? You guys play pranks? I love pranks!"  
  
"You?" James looked at Lacie uncertainly. She looked at him back defiantly.  
  
"Yeah me! Got a damn problem with it mister?"  
James looked taken aback. Then he grinned lazily. Girls couldn't upset his mood more than a few seconds.   
  
Besides Lily of course.  
  
"Nah! I don't have a problem! You just seemed to me, you know, too stuffy and snobbish."  
  
Remus groaned. "Great James. That's just the way to get a good prankster on our side."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Lacie looked at him, glaring. "I bet I can pull off a much better prank than you can! Any day!"  
  
James laughed. "Oh really miss bite-off-your-head bitchy Ice queen! I'll take your bet. Five galleons says you can't beat me to a prank."  
  
"Fine! But it's just us! No help on either side! Got it?"  
  
"Got it. But do you get it?"  
  
"Are you trying to call me a cheat?"  
  
James looked at her with wide eyes. "Am I? Oh, dear me! How sorry I am, (cough-not-cough)."  
  
Lacie glowered. "Well, I don't cheat! I've never cheated once in my life. I'm too smart for it."  
  
"But, see, that's just it! I'm smarter than you, and I have cheated. Only for fun of course, never for things that really count."  
  
"Well then, just make sure you don't cheat! Only for fun of course."  
  
James knit his black brows tightly. He wasn't cheerful any more. His eyes narrowed just a bit. "Of course."  
  
Sirius and Naina were looking at them weirdly. He whispered to Naina, "I thought we were the ones who had little ~Cough~ "disputes"  
  
Naina shrugged, her face puzzled. "So did I."  
  
Belle looked at Remus. "Um, Remus, James better watch out. Lacie is very good at getting what she wants. She was a bit-spoiled-at Beauxbatons. She always got what she wanted."  
  
Remus grinned at the pretty half-veela. "Don't worry. James is practically as spoiled. They'll put up a pretty good fight."  
  
Belle looked at him. [He's cute.] She frowned. [Don't be silly. You can't like him] [Why not? I'm allowed to if I want.]  
[No, you're not at liberty like other people are.] She sighed. [Oh yeah, I forgot.]   
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay? Good? Bad? I dunno, I liked it, but then again, I might have awful taste. So, I need your opinion. The only way I get that is... Reviews! Yay! Review time! My fave! :) 


	7. In Which Peter Acts in a Stupide Manner

Just Like Her  
Mystikalolo  
Disclaimer: I own many things. But I don't own half as much as J.K. Rowling. I am not J.K. Rowling. I am just a fan fiction writer. If you would like to sue me, leave a review. (Are you crazy? You want to sue me?) Never mind, scratch out the suing part and just leave a review. You know who I am. I'm not Miss Rowling. I'm just a young Harry Potter-lover. Name's Mystikalolo.  
A/N: Oooooooohhhhhhhh! I'm soooo sorry I didn't update sooner. Really... life's just gettin so hectic! My friend Pearl is just goin crazy and my teachers have decided it's  
"Make Your Students DIE, As In DROP DEAD From Taking WAY Too Many Tests!" month. Argh!  
  
Oh and i just want to say that... omigosh! Thank you so much for all those reviews! I luv you ALL!  
Chapter 7  
(In which Peter Acts In A Stupide Manner)  
Lacie Errata was looking at her new dormitory. Belle came out from looking in the bathroom.   
  
"Lace! The bathroom is darling. There are little pearly coloured stalls and gorgeous golden showers. I do like this place so far Lace! Don't you?"  
Lacie sat on a four-poster bed that she had claimed as her own.   
  
It had a cherry-red quilt sitting on it with huge jade-coloured pillows everywhere on it. She had hung many posters on her wall, of muggle actors and favourite supermodels.   
  
Her favourite actor, though, was an emerging wizard play-actor. His name was Donald Fitzgerald. Her favourite model was named Elle Delacour. She was a veela and was much adored, especially by her male fans.   
So there, Lacie sat, as if in her own world. Belle looked at her oddly. She waved her hand in Lacie's face.  
  
"Huh? What! Belle! Would you kindly remove your hand from my face?"  
"I asked you a question Lacie! Would you kindly answer me?"  
"What was that question Belle? I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention."  
"I asked you, do you not like this Hogwarts so far?"  
  
Lacie tossed her head.   
  
"How dare that James Potter say that I am stuffy and snobbish? He does not even know who I am! The insolence!"   
  
Belle looked at Lacie in surprise.   
  
"That was hours ago! How can you still be thinking about it! And I didn't ask you about James! I asked you about Hogwarts!"  
"Oh of course. I love Hogwarts! Though, I might be lacking loyalty, I definitely think that Hogwarts is much better than Beauxbatons!"   
"Poor Marie! She really made a mistake when she said she didn't want to come here."  
"Yes she did!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. Both girls, startled, looked to see who it was.   
"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I just interrupt some secret discussion? I just wanted to get my notebook."   
  
It was just Naina.   
"Oh no, you didn't interrupt anything. We were just saying how much we liked Hogwarts so far."  
  
Lacie asked, "Why do you need your notebook?"  
  
Naina giggled,   
  
" Oh, Remus and I were looking at our schedules tomorrow, and we have double history of magic. Personally, I think that's worse than Potions. So Sirius had this marvellous idea and..."  
"Wait, wait! Did you just say Sirius had a good idea!"  
Naina looked at Belle's surprise and laughed.   
  
" I know, I wouldn't have believed it myself, but I was there! Anyways, he said that we should stage an argument. A huge one, where everyone can get involved. I decided that it should be boys against girls, a sexist argument. Those always open up the most discussion and bad words. Ha, ha!"  
  
Belle smiled.   
  
"Is history of magic really that boring?"  
  
Naina looked at her in shock.   
  
" You mean, your history of magic class is fun?"  
  
"Oh no. We don't have history of magic. We just learn the history of each subject in that subject."  
  
"Oh you lucky thing! Professor Binns is the most monotonous creature ever born! I mean, he is a-"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Naina! Where the hell are you! Sirius is awaiting your little notebook! Actually he's awaiting your arse. He can't wait to see his true-beloved!"  
  
"Shut your damn cake-hole Moony! I don't have a crush on Naina!"  
  
"I never brought up the subject Padfoot old chap."   
  
Such sounds were what came from the common room below.  
  
Lacie looked up from her reverie. She laughed when she heard the conversation of Remus and Sirius. She got up and said,   
  
"C'mon you two! Someone's awaiting you downstairs Naina."  
  
Naina laughed.   
  
"Yeah right."   
  
She yelled to the marauders as she came to the common room,   
  
"As much as I love to disagree with Sirius and to make him feel as uncomfortable as possible, I can't agree with you Remie. The day Sirius likes me is when we end one of our arguments with a full-fledged kiss, and turn our biggest and bestest dispute into an out-to-out snog-fest. And that will never happen!" declared Naina.  
  
Remus just laughed, his white teeth showing.   
  
"We'll see Nai, we'll see."  
Lacie came over to Sirius.   
  
"D'ya mind if we joined you in your prank? I haven't played a prank since the time I turned the Blaircos' hair Chassid colours. It was fabulous! Every Blairco boy had royal blue hair with white highlights and every Blairco girl had snow-white hair with royal-blue streaks! Madame Shevaire could not reverse the spell for two days! Belle, Marie, and I laughed over that one for quite a while!"  
  
Belle giggled in the memory.   
  
"Oh, the poor Blaircos! Not! Now Beauxbatons must be absolutely boring! Marie would never have the courage to pull of a trick on her own. Ha! Oh the memories!"  
  
Sirius had been staring at them, his eyes getting wider and wider at each sentence. Lacie noticed him and said crossly,   
  
"Now really! You people must definitely stop this staring thing! It's just not polite!"  
  
Sirius shook his head violently and then laughed.   
  
"Sorry Lace! It's just that that's a very interesting prank. And to think that the two of you could think of that! Wow!"  
  
Lacie grinned, so pleased with the praise, that she didn't reprimand him for calling her Lace without permission.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just then, Peter came in through the door of the room. He looked very pleased with himself. Remus noticed this and commented.   
  
Peter grinned and said,   
  
"Finally! I got it! After working so hard for six damn years!"  
  
"What did you get old boy!"  
  
" A full-fledged membership in TMEBIH!"  
  
"That's great! Who got you in?"  
  
" Cara Hotly! Damn seductive, that girl is!"  
  
"Wormtail! You didn't!"  
  
"Didn't what?"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes.   
  
" Peter! Cara Hotly is going out with James! Didn't you know! You really are an ass-hole!"  
  
Peter was about to say, how he didn't give a shit. He got Cara and a membership. He didn't even have to go through a list. Playing around with Cara was very useful and James should get over it.  
  
When James himself came in.   
  
He was obviously in a horrendous mood. He slammed the door, didn't even stop to flirt with the group of seventh-year girls, brushed off the fourth-years without a word and flicked off girls' boyfriends who he usually would ignore.   
  
He stopped right in front of Sirius and grabbed him as if to punch him. Sirius pushed him off and looked a little alarmed.   
  
"What the hell James! Are you nuts!"  
  
"You took her didn't you?! Damn! It was either you or Remus! Who else but the marauders would even dare take another marauder's chic! If it was you, which it probably was, I swear I'll throw you out of the marauders!"  
  
"Damn it James! Cool it! Neither one of us took Cara!"  
  
"Who else but a marauder would!"  
  
Peter was terrified of James's mood, but he was miffed   
  
(A/N: do you know I luv that word! It's so quaint!)  
  
at the fact that James didn't even consider him to be brave enough to steal his chic. Wasn't he part of the marauders too? His anger got the better of him.  
  
" James!"  
  
James turned to look at him.   
  
"Remus and Sirius aren't the only marauders! I'm here too!"  
  
James was still outraged, but the words made him smile.   
  
"Yeah, but Pete! C'mon! You wouldn't do such a thing."  
  
"I can! And I did! Cara came to me and I didn't say no."  
  
"Are you for real!" James was fuming.   
  
"You took Cara when you knew I was going out with her! How dare you! You fuckin' bastard!"   
  
Peter was now scared. What was he going to do to him? The marauders never cussed at each other. For fun, yeah. But not for real! Shit! This wasn't good.  
  
" You little piece of shit! I will give you a good payback for this. Count on it Pettigrew!"   
  
Peter was scared, but was trying not to show it, so the words,   
  
"Oh yeah! What are you gonna' do about it Mr. Perfect!" came out harsher than it was supposed to.  
  
James was speechless. How dare Peter talk to him like this? How dare he do such a thing! Only one thing could punish him for that.   
  
"That's it. Peter Pettigrew, you are no longer apart of the marauders. You have just been officially thrown out! You no longer have the title of Fourth Marauder to wear any more. You are now just plain little Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"What! You fuck-head! You can't do that! It has to be put to a motion, that motion be granted, and then a vote to be seconded!"  
  
"Fine! I put the motion to vote Peter out of the marauders. And as I am the head of the marauders, I grant my motion. I vote Peter out! Who seconds it?" He glanced around.   
  
Everyone else just stood speechless. Sirius and Remus didn't know what to say. They were just bewildered. And shocked. A marauder stole another one's girl! And that marauder wanted to throw the first one out! Crazy!   
  
Naina was just looking at Peter. One thought just kept flashing through her head. When Naina had first been accepted into the marauders, Peter had looked down on her. He couldn't stand that this girl was accepted even to the sacred marauders!   
  
And Peter had been horrible to her. That was the thought that kept going through her brain.  
  
"I second that vote! I vote for it James!"  
  
James, who had been standing there, outraged, that no one had seconded his vote yet, was even more surprised that someone agreed with him. But he lost no time.   
  
"Alright! Good! Thank you Naina! There Pettigrew! Everything was done according to the rules. You are now officially not apart of the marauders! And so you have no reason to be hanging around with any of us. Now get lost traitor!"  
  
Peter, who was shocked that Naina had voted to throw him out, was fuming mad. He could not even open his mouth. He gave a killing glare to everyone and stomped out.   
  
Belle was shocked at what she had witnessed, Disgusted at what Peter had done and scared of how James had acted. She could not speak.  
  
That was not Lacie's case.   
  
"That little shit-head! He didn't even care! He acted as if this Cara Hotly was a freakin' thing instead of a damn person!"   
  
James looked at her, as if surprised to even see her. Then he frowned.  
  
"That's not the point! He stole her from me! And what really bites me is that all he really had to do was wait a day or two more and I would have been done with her and given her to Peter!"  
  
Lacie, turned to face him, her eyes widened, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.   
  
"Ex-excuse me! Did-did I here correctly? Are you serious! You're acting as if she's a damn tissue! What the hell is wrong with you! How can you treat an actual human being like that! You little shit-head! You should be thrown out of your little club too! Ugh!"   
  
And with that, she stocked off. Naina flicked off James and ran up behind Lacie. Belle stayed down.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What! Are you gonna start yelling at me too?"  
  
Belle started. "Me? No. Lacie certainly has a point, but I guess you do too, even though you certainly do not know how to state it. You sure are a dick-head, but I really am not in the mood for any more insults. How about we discuss your little joke instead?"   
  
Remus grinned, very happy that this girl had such good sense. Sirius also grinned. Anything was better than discussing the catastrophe that had just happened. And pranks were much better.  
  
"You bet! Now, here's what I propose we do!"   
  
And Sirius, Belle, and Remus sat in a far corner, where nobody could disturb them, so they could start their masterpiece.   
  
James just stood there. How was it that in just one day, his whole world was falling down? Something completely different must have happened today. What was so different today, that it could have jinxed him? Think. Think.  
  
Lacie! Lacie Errata! Hadn't she arrived at Hogwarts today? God! That girl was going to be the death of him!   
  
[Did I think that Lacie was ANYTHING like Lily! What a mistake! The absolute opposite! Not at all just like her!]  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
A/N: Um, that was a bit dark. Do you agree?  
  
I didn't like this chapter too much. First of all, it revolved a bit too much around Peter. Then, everyone got mad at each other. I hope it wasn't too bad though.   
  
(Don't Lacie and James just HATE each other! I'm so sad, but my fingers just type without even ASKING me what I want to do! Insane!)  
  
Could you please do me a favour and review? I really, really LUV reviews! Try. Please. Kay, that's all. Thanx! :)  
  
(And pleaze... can you pleaze try my other story... It's Just The Way It Was... [don't try the other one if you don't want... since i have no idea how to write the next chapter to it]... I just really wish you would because I really want to know if you guys like it or not? I hope you do! And I hope you like this story! And i write waaay too many author's notes... and remember to review! And... bye!!!!) 


	8. In Which Most Everyone Acts in a Stupide...

Just Like Her  
  
Disclaimer: Look to earlier chapters (Oh! mid-gelper and three-way chess is also MINE! I hope.)  
  
A/N: Hey! How are you guys? Miss me? (Am I feeling okay?) I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry about the wait on the update. (it rhymed!) Oh! And if any of you have suggestions, please feel free to leave it in your reviews. I'm not saying that I'll use all of them. But then I'm not saying I won't. ;)  
  
And now...on with the story!  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
* Mid-Gelper: a horrible word used for an almost-squib. Like the Wizard version of the muggle word; Dumb-ass, except much worse than could even be imagined of the muggle version.  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8  
(In Which Most Everyone Acts in a Stupide Manner)  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Things were not going that well with the marauders. Naina had been very angry with James after Lacie stormed up to the dormitory. She would not even look at him, let alone talk to him.  
  
Belle was sad that everyone was fighting. She had always hated fights and tried to keep away from them.   
  
Sirius and Remus agreed with Belle. All they wanted to do was play their pranks and have fun.   
  
Lacie, you couldn't even talk about Lacie. She was just steaming mad about the whole ordeal. She would not go closer than ten feet near James and would hardly admit that he existed.   
  
James was extremely angry over the ordeal too. His pride was taken away by what Peter had done and what Lacie had said was starting to bother him, though he would not admit it.  
  
Peter was feeling horrible. He was a nobody, now that he didn't belong to the marauders. The only people who wanted to hang out with him were Slytherins. Particularly Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Peter's mother was a death eater, as his father was now lying dead in the bottom of some pile of sand in the Sahara Desert. Atolus had been an auror, who, on a death eater-capture mission, was killed by his own wife, Parsilla Pettigrew.   
  
Now, she was deep in the inner circle of the so called Lord Voldemort and at the moment, was in the midst of dating Darlik Malfoy, also known as Lucius Malfoy's father.   
  
Of course, Peter had never told anyone about this. It was his private life, and no one else had the right to know anything about it!   
  
And so that was what was occupying Peter Pettigrew's thoughts on a grey Monday morning. He was walking towards his Potions class that was shared, sadly, with the Slytherins. He was walking alone, as usual.  
  
After all, if the marauders had condemned him, well than... it wasn't likely that another Gryffindor would be likely to talk to him. And Hufflepuff did not want to insult their good relationship with the Gryffindors.   
  
The Ravenclaws were not going to associate themselves with him. They were getting ready for a huge match between the two houses and would not look at any Gryffindor, outcast or not.  
  
And the Slytherins? Well, Slytherins were not supposed to even go near a Gryffindor. Unless they had specified permission from Lucius Malfoy or his sister, Delcia Malfoy who was in the fourth year, or Severus Snape.  
  
But now, someone did walk up to Peter and tapped him on the left shoulder.  
"How's it going old chap?" said a would-be friendly voice. But Lucius always did have a sneering voice when he talked to Peter.  
  
Peter frowned at him. "How would you care? You're probably shitting in your pants cause you're so happy that a Gryffindor is having such obvious trouble!"  
  
"That's not true old man." But his nasty grin gave way to think otherwise.   
  
Peter rolled his eyes and decided to walk more to the right, when another Slytherin caught up with him.  
"Don't hurry so fast Dear Pettigrew." He turned to see the nauseating face of Severus Snape.  
  
"Get your face out of mine you filth. I don't want to be caught in your bad breath."  
  
Severus smiled, showing his, well, how shall the author put it? Not so white teeth? Yes that'll do. He smiled, showing his not so white teeth.  
"Here is our proposition. You, Pettigrew, will join us."  
  
Peter opened his eyes wide. "Huh?"  
  
Lucius looked disgusted. "You pathetic idiot! We want you to join the Junior Death-Eaters Institution."  
  
"No Way!" He looked at the two of them, as if shocked. "I'm a friggin Gryffindor!"  
  
"Hmph! Not much of one if you ask me." Lucius remarked, sniggering.  
  
Now, Peter was furious. "Get out of my sight you filthy death-eater Slytherins! I'm a Gryffindor. Outcast or not! And once a Gryffindor, ALWAYS a Gryffindor! Go!"  
  
Severus and Lucius shrugged. Severus smiled. "You'll be sorry Mid-Gelper! *"  
  
Peter ignored them and walked into the potions room.  
  
(A/N: Hmm, I don't know how many people will agree with me on all the things said between Peter and those two...Slytherins. I've always wondered Peter's PoV. Maybe he was really nice at the beginning and just turned bad bit by bit and hadn't always been bad. Anyways... back to the story)  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
James also walked in by himself. He had been brooding ever since the whole... incident. Oh, it did not mean that he was always alone. No. Far from it.  
  
Why, it was all over the school. James Potter had been double-crossed by a MARAUDER. And now the whole group was split apart. And the one girl that had been close to James Potter was OUT of the picture! Dreams come true to the girls of Hogwarts.  
  
Good heavens, the kid had a million members of his fan club following him more than ants following their leader to an anthill. It was always "Poor Jamesie", or "You poor dear", or "Those idiot friends of yours are not worth half of you", or "Forget those losers and gimme some suga"  
  
(A/N: Lol. A beloved American expression.)  
  
And "Jamesie" was surely grateful. At least... he certainly did not resist. But today, he was tired of all that and just wanted to think things out.  
  
He got a back seat in the potions dungeon. That wasn't anything new though. For the love of Merlin, who in the world of witchcraft and wizardry could possibly want a seat in the front row of the potions class, besides a Slytherin? Only an odd, crazy, and BRAVE person.  
  
(A/N: Didn't Hermione get a front seat in that class?)  
  
Anyway, he wanted to think out a few things. Like... why Sirius and Remus didn't say straight away that they were on his side. Or... why Naina was so steaming mad at him. Or why Lacie was so angry it was horrifying. Or why Belle wasn't angry even though Lacie was. Or why Peter even did this to him.  
Why?  
  
Yeah. He was right. Life... pretty much... sucked.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Lacie was sitting closer to the front of the potions class. Normally, she would not do so. It horrified her to actually be so close to a teacher... let alone a SLYTHERIN one.  
  
But really, she had to sort a few things out. Her first few days at Hogwarts had been a disaster. She was at a completely different school. None but one of her friends had come with her. That one friend was not speaking to her. (All right. Maybe SHE was not speaking to the FRIEND. But that was beside the point.)   
  
Sirius and Remus, the two males in this entire school that she had really enjoyed getting acquainted with, were not being very friendly to her. Not downright mean... but not the chummiest either. Argh!  
  
Of course, Naina was truly a comfort. She was very nice. And she was fully on her side. But... oh! She just missed Belle! Of course, she would NEVER admit that. To ANYONE.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Belle sat in the common room. They were playing three-way chess.  
  
The reader says: "Impossible! Three-way chess! There's no such thing!"  
  
Author: You must not have met Remus Lupin, Arabella Dupont Figg, and Sirius Black before.  
  
Of course it was possible. They divided the board into three triangles. (Not all even... but Belle had fought tooth and nail (A/N: is that the right expression?) against Remus and had won the larger triangle.  
  
Then they had stolen the gold pieces off of Martin Weasley's Gryffindor-spirit Chess Set (Oh, were they going to have to pay for that later!) and used half squares for half-points.  
  
There was much more, but the author was too confused to understand it.  
  
The trio had even sneaked in snacks from the kitchens, courtesy of Padfoot and Moony of course.  
  
Lacie walked in, angry as usual, then Naina walked in, giggling. Lacie shot her a glance and Naina immediately stopped. Just to start all over again, as soon as Lacie turned away. Lacie rolled her eyes.  
  
Naina, through her giggles, told Lacie, "C'mon Lace! You can't say that seeing a bunch of fat-ass Slytherins flirting with Pettigrew, isn't a funny sight."  
  
Sirius stood up, his eyes alighted. "What? Did I hear you correctly? Do you mean to tell me that Peter has fallen to the pits of SLYTHERIN SEDUCTION!"  
  
Naina giggled and then stopped. She wasn't sure why, but she sensed that she wasn't supposed to be friendly with Sirius.  
  
Sirius sensed her abruptness. He shrugged and went back to playing three-way chess.  
  
Naina bit her lip. Not talking to Sirius was horrible. Okay, that wouldn't make sense to most people. After all, she argued with him practically everyday and then she would ignore him. But they were still friends underneath all of that. Best friends.  
  
And now... now? Well, it was like the group of paradise that she had known so long and so well was just... gone. Plain gone. It was NOT a good feeling.  
  
Belle looked up at Lacie. Lacie saw her and gave her a cold look. Belle looked down again. Then she looked up again. Lacie was looking at her as if she had known that Belle would look up again. And Belle knew that she had known. Belle blushed and once more, looked down.  
  
(A/N: And now... for just a little bit... it's in Remus's PoV)  
  
I could tell that Belle was feeling sad. I couldn't tell what the hell Lacie was feeling. Poor Belle, I thought. She's so shy. It's not like she'll stand up to Lacie.  
I sighed and concentrated on the move I would make after Sirius was done. (And goddammit! The idiot takes forever to make one friggin move!)  
  
Lacie started walking up to the girls' dorms.  
  
"Lacie Marie Errata! You get your perfect little ass back here!"  
  
Whoa! Who was that? I looked up.  
It was Belle!  
  
Lacie turned around slowly, her eyes glaring. God that glare could pierce your heart straight through! Anyone would be freaked out by it. Except Belle.  
  
"You heard me Lacie! I'm sick and tired of this nonsense! You're acting like Rodriguez Martello, yes you are acting like a stupid ig-"  
  
Lacie looked quite annoyed and about ready to interrupt, but-  
  
"Don't you dare try to interrupt me Lacie Marie! And you'll look straight at me when I'm talking to you!"  
  
Lacie shut her mouth so quickly, that I was quite surprised. Who would have thought it? Lacie Errata actually listening to someone? Wow!  
  
"Thank you! Now, you know that you've been acting quite insufferable for the past week or so and I won't stand it anymore!"  
  
Lacie spoke for the first time, "Shut it Belle! You're being even more stupid than anything I would've imagined of a Dupont!"  
  
Belle looked outraged. "Did I not tell you not to interrupt me Lacie Errata? Didn't you listen to your mother when she was teaching you these things! Oh!" Belle looked horrified at her self and had slapped her hand over her mouth. I was curious as to why she did this.  
  
Lacie's eyes were opened wide and she looked... shocked. So did Belle for that matter.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Lacie!"  
  
Lacie looked infuriated, "What? You're sorry that I have no mother? Or sorry that I never met her? Or sorry that I don't know whom she is? Or sorry that you made a mistake? Well, don't be, Belle. Only real FRIENDS are allowed to pity ME," and she went upstairs quietly.  
  
Belle still looked horrified, but managed to choke out a, "Sirius, Remus, I don't think-I can't-I should-oh!" before she ran upstairs after Lacie.  
  
(End of PoV)  
  
Remus was very surprised and Naina was absolutely shocked, but nothing compared to Sirius. Yes, Sirius, who had a white chess piece in one hand and another one that had knocked over half the pieces from the board, as the description finished with a bite of biscuit lying dampened in his wide-open mouth.  
  
Soon they got over their initial shock, leaving Sirius quite delighted when he realized what his right hand had done.  
  
"Half the pieces! Oh that really is too bad Moony old friend, I didn't even have the chance to beat you!"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes, knowing that Sirius had been hopelessly losing. "Beat me? The game was only half over, yet I had already whooped your sorry ass to Switzerland dear Padfoot. In fact, I'm not so sure that you didn't let your right hand sweep over the chessboard on purpose."  
  
Sirius feigned an air of shock. "Moi! Never!" But he grinned nevertheless at his wonderful good luck.  
  
Then he caught Naina rolling her eyes and looking ready to leave. He felt his good luck start disappearing.  
"Naina! Wait! Can I talk to you?"  
  
Naina looked uncertainly at Sirius and was about to shake her head no.  
  
"Please! Just for a second Nai?"  
  
Naina's heart beat fast. Then she mentally slapped herself. [What the hell Naina Randall! This is Sirius BLACK we're talkin' about! Nothing to get excited about! NOTHING AT ALL.]  
  
Naina reluctantly nodded and Sirius jumped up eagerly.  
  
"What do you want to talk about Sirius?"  
  
"C'mon Nai! Why are you ignoring us like this? We didn't do anything wrong did we?"  
  
"Argh! Sirius! You didn't stick up for Lacie!"  
  
"I didn't stick up for James either!"  
  
"Don't even talk to me about that low-down stupid idiot! You should have been on Lacie's side! And that's all!"  
  
"I couldn't take sides cause I agreed with both of you! God, Naina! Why can't it be the way it used to be?"  
  
"I don't know Mr. Black and now... if you'll excuse me, I have some business that requires me any place other than here."  
  
Sirius walked back to the chessboard in defeat.  
  
Remus looked sympathetically at Sirius. "C'mon Padfoot! It'll get better, it won't ALWAYS be like this!"  
  
Sirius shook his head, "I wish it was back to the good old days Moony. The Marauders all as one. James Potter, the one and only Prongs; Sirius Black, the great Padfoot; Remus Lupin, Moony extraordinaire, and even Peter Pettigrew, none other than Wormtail. And no one and nothing else."  
  
Naina, who had been listening to the conversation while going up the stairs, stopped and gasped.  
Sirius heard her gasp and looked up and saw Naina's eyes quickly filling with tears.  
  
Sirius realized his mistake just seconds later. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry Naina! Dammit I really am!"  
  
Naina stood quiet for a minute. "No Sirius, don't be."  
She looked wonderingly at them for a moment. "I-I-I never was really apart of the marauders. Was I? You didn't REALLY accept me as that. You didn't do it cause you wanted to. You did it because Lily would have wanted it."  
  
Sirius looked ashamed of himself and moved to say something, but Naina held up her hand. "No Sirius, I'm not angry. I'm just-just hurt. That's all. Just hurt." And she ran out of the common room.  
  
Sirius sighed. [I am STUPID. I am STUPID. I am STUPID.]  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Leave a review! 


	9. In Which There is Dark Part One

Just Like Her

Disclaimer: Look to previous chapters

A/N: All right, did everyone read O.o.t.P? That story was a HUGE disappointment for me! How could he die?! How could she kill him off?! He was the one out of two people that I completely respected, loved, and sympathized for! And she just cut off his lifespan! Argh! I am truly mad at J.K. Rowling!

(But the story was still more than awesome! The best book that I have _ever_ read! Lol.)

(Oh, and I guess this story has probably turned into an AU fanfiction, because this is so obviously NOT the way it did happen. Also, my friend Starblaze and I are writing another story that takes off starting with Snape's Worst Memory. Now, that will not be an AU fanfiction; we will try to make it as realistic as is magically possible)

Chapter 9

(In Which There is… Dark [Part 1])

By now, it was December. There was snow more than four inches everyday. Hogwarts was quickly being decorated with bright Christmas ornaments and the Hogwartians were happy.

That is, everybody besides those Gryffindors. Not all the Gryffindors. Actually, it was just about seven individuals.

~~~~~***~~~~~

"Excuse me."

Sirius whirled around eagerly. He knew that voice.

Naina started. Oh damn. She had been trying to avoid this person for a week or two now. She turned to walk away.

"No! Nai, come on! Talk to me! I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said!"

Naina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever Mister Black. I did not come to the library to talk to you. I actually came to get a book for History of Magic. Now will you please move so I can get it?"

Sirius stayed still.

Naina glared at him menacingly. "Move it Black! Before I make you!"

Sirius laughed. "C'mon Nai! What are you gonna' do?"

Naina, still glaring, said, "This." And she gave a nice kick to his "privates". She stocked away, still having not gotten her book.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Belle was sick. Not literally, but she certainly felt so. Lacie had SLAPPED her! But hadn't she deserved it? It was really too horrible of her to say something like that. Argh. Why was this happening? And what had she possibly done to deserve it?

She wanted to go back to Beauxbatons. Life was simple and good there. And so sat Belle, reminiscing about her lovely past.

Suddenly, all the candles blew out.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Belle screamed, for it was pitch black, where she was standing. There were no windows to let any light in. After all, the sixth year girls' dormitory only had one big window. And although that let quite a lot of light in, there was no way it could reach the dark bathroom, all the way across the room.

Belle moved quickly to turn the doorknob, but to no avail. It would not open! "Dear god!" she whispered to herself, "I'm locked in. I'm locked in. I'm locked in a pitch-black room from where no light is coming through, from where I cannot see even half of a single thing, and from where I have no idea what is going on. And I have no wand! DEAR GOD!"

~~~~~***~~~~~

Meanwhile, before the candles blew out…

Remus was hurrying back from the Charms lesson that he had had to make up. It was really unnecessary, but Professor Flitwick had simply insisted. But really! Who in the world was compelled to know a nose-unclogging charm, anyway? What was a bloody hanky for in the first place? Eh?

He was just entering the Great Hallway (you had to pass through it, to get to the Charms and Transfiguration Tuition Area)… when suddenly, the whole hall went dark. The only thing you could possibly see was the enchanted ceiling, which was, at the moment, as dark as black silk. And with no stars. Remus gave a loud yell, a little on the obscene side.

"Argh! Where is the bloody light?" he retraced his steps quickly, to get to the door. When he groped for it, he found it closed and bolted.

"DAMMIT!"

He ran to the other side, tripping on chairs and tables, and all sorts of other objects. When he finally got to the end, he was clutching his knee, trying to keep down a loud howl that was threatening to come out. He felt the door and pushed on it, as hard as he could. And Remus was quite a strong lad. But the door would not budge.

He quickly put his hand in his robe, to pull out his wand… but it wasn't there! "DAMN!" Remus started panicking; he tried to rush around (knocking more tables and chairs) and look for his wand, but it was no use. His wand was not there.

Now, Remus was not prone to lose courage. After all, he had to go through a very brave ordeal every month. But right now, with all the lights gone, all alone by himself, in a huge room, where he had no idea what was going on, he wasn't exactly about to declare an expedition. He was scared.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Meanwhile… Before the dark…

Naina was working in the library. There was a little nook that she liked to do all her Defence Against Dark Arts essays. And that was where she sat at the moment.  She was the only one in the library, except Madame Pince. Madam Pince wanted some time to herself, but she truly thought that Naina was a very sweet girl, so let her work.

"Dear, would you excuse me for a moment?"

Naina looked up from writing her last inch of essay. She saw that Madame Pince was talking to her. "Oh, certainly Madame Pince. Can I still stay here? I'm almost done."

"Of course. Normally, I don't like to have students working in the library, when I am not here, but you are a sweet girl. I'm sure nothing could happen with you here." She gave her a very _rare_ smile and left.

Naina smirked. Sweet? Her? Sure. You could say that apple juice was sour. You could even say that bananas were salty. But you couldn't really call Naina sweet.

She smiled and shook her head and went back to work. Suddenly, a wind rushed through the room and all the torches blew out. "Holy mother—oh!"

It was pitch black dark in the library. She did not know which way was which, but by groping the chairs and bookshelves, she found what felt like a door. She turned what felt like a doorknob. But it would only turn so much. 'Wrong way of course.' She thought to herself. She turned it the other way, but that would also turn only so much. Naina felt her eyebrows go quite high. Despite the horrible situation, she laughed. "Oh dear. If only Sirius were here. He would be scared to see my brows go so high. Ha!" she said to herself. And then she immediately grew sombre. Oh! How she wished that she had Sirius with her. Who cared about that STUPID argument? Really, he did not mean saying all that stupid stuff about the marauders. She needed Sirius.

Stupid Peter! If it had not been for him, the marauders would still be together and they would all be with her in the library. Remus would be sitting right next to her, finishing his homework with her. (He was the only one of the boys who ever decided to get his homework done with time to spare.) James would be lounging on a chair, looking at **1001 Delightful Curses**. Peter would be sitting across from him, worriedly looking up antidotes for potions, because he could never remember them in class. And Sirius. Lovely, wonderful Sirius. He would be sitting next to James, looking over his shoulder onto the book, when he wasn't looking over, across Peter, teasing Naina.

All of this flashed through Naina's mind, as she sat next to, what she could only think was, a door. She started worrying very badly, when she found a most logical solution. So obvious, that she wondered if she was functioning all right, or not. Her wand! She reached into her robe, to pull it out. It wasn't there. She groped her way back to her little nook, and tried to find it there.

But the wand was gone.

And that was when she just couldn't take it any more. Naina curled up into a tiny ball…

And started crying.

~~~~~***~~~~~

In another place… Before the darkness…

Sirius was angry. Filch had given him a detention.

Now, the reader asks, has Sirius gone mad? Why in Merlin's name would Sirius be upset about a _detention_? It was simply absurd. But it wasn't really. Sirius hadn't been himself at all, since the little… _incident_ shall we call it? And when Naina refused to forgive Sirius, it had caused Sirius to have quite a meltdown. So detentions, which were a normal part of Sirius's _normal_ life, were just out of the question. 

And here he was, stuck again, cleaning that stupid trophy room. The worst part of it all was that there were so many _Blacks_ in here! Of course, it wasn't as if Sirius couldn't stand anyone doing good services to the school. But _Blacks_ for Merlin's sakes, was just absurd!

According to Sirius, about 99.9 out of a 100 percent, of the Blacks in the Black Family Tree (which went on hundreds of generations back as a pure-blooded family) were nasty vermin, who were lower than filth. They never did anything, good or bad, until they knew that there was something in it for them.

And this was only for a _pureblood_. The good Lord forbid them doing _anything_ good for those disgusting, _lowlife_, mudbloods! And Sirius despised them wholly for thinking this way.

And then realising that even after all this, they were still considered to be worthy of _Hogwarts_ trophies just infuriated Sirius.

Finally, Sirius finished dusting the last damn trophy, and stretched himself. At last, he was ready to go. And so he walked to the door at the end of the room. He had halfway reached, when…

The candles blew out. Sirius gasped. 'What the hell?' he thought. He tried to pull out his wand. Of course it was not there. (A/N: Surprise, surprise!) He turned around so quickly that he fell. "Argh!"

He quickly got up and stealthily made his way in the dark to search for his wand, but he was not rewarded. The wand was nowhere to be found. So he quickly went to the door and turned the knob. To no surprise, it would not turn either way. So Sirius yelled.

"If this is some freak's idea of a trick, you might as well know that it's definitely not funny!" But it was no trick. Sirius was locked in pitch-black darkness. How funny. Black was in the black.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Thanks for all of the reviews so far! Leave another one please!


	10. In Which There is Dark Part Two

_Just Like Her_

~_mystikalolo_~

_Disclaimer:_ Look to previous chapters please.

_A/N:_ Well… I haven't updated for a _long_ time, now have I? ((Bad, bad mystikalolo!)) Sorry about that… but we can start right now with dear Chapter ten. Oh, WARNING: James's attitude might have changed a little from the previous chapter, which included James, till now. I'm not in quite the angst-y mood as I was when I wrote that chapter, I'm afraid. So if you'll just bear with me, things will be quite lovely!

Shall we then?

_P.S. A/N:_ You might notice that Lacie has the tendency of talking to herself. A common habit that many do. I, myself do it about… hmm… every day of the 365-year? Yes… All right. Now to really start the chapter:

Chapter 10

(In Which There is Dark [Part 2])

Lacie walked slowly down the corridors. What was the use of walking fast? It wasn't like anyone was awaiting her arrival with open arms. Perhaps with a butcher's knife, but no open arms. Down to the dungeons, she walked. She had to serve a detention there.

She'd had her choice. Either it would be tonight, a Thursday, or tomorrow, a Friday. And tomorrow night was the Quidditch game. There wasn't a professor in all of Magical Europe who could keep her away from that game. The Gryffindor spirit had positioned itself quite permanently in Lacie. And a game between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins was always awaited with glee by both houses. Even McGonnagal and Kabrerro (The potions professor) were being almost miserable to each other. It was quite a pleasant surprise to all of those in Gryffindor.

The detention was for whispering (All right, maybe not whispering, more like shouting) a… well a word not very appropriate for a sixth year of Hogwarts, right in the middle of Potions class. Of course, Lacie would be the first one to admit that shouting out that _nasty_ word was not the most intelligent of ideas, but she would also be the first one to tell you that Kabrerro was a fat bitch who deserved a shock now and then.

And most students of Hogwarts (Even some Slytherins in private) agreed with her. Montalne` Kabrerro was a "largely proportioned" woman of about 57. She had tiny smidgens of eyes that were a sluggish, swampy colour, and lint-coloured hair that stayed in an untidy bun, with stringy wisps of hair coming about everywhere. Her face consisted of a pudge-nose, wrinkled lips, and a double-chin. However, the one point that really made her unbearable to everyone, was her nastily, horrifying temper. At least 20 points would escape the Gryffindor hour-glass every class. And that was what had made Lacie stand up in front of the whole class and yell that Professor Kabrerro was most definitely the B-word. And _that_ was what had gotten Lacie a detention to clean all of Dungeon No. 12.

Lacie started muttering to herself, " The clueless bitch. She's an absolute horror and an utter disgrace to a school like Hogwarts. Dumbledore must've been on a crack expedition when he found her. Why she's a no-good, unhealthy, ding-brain, hippogriff-looking (Oh, but why insult the poor hippogriffs?), rat-biting, snake-annihilating B-I-T-C-H, bitch!"

And more would have come, but for the fact that Lacie had reached her destination. She opened the door and went in. A blast of pitch-cold air blew right through her. She shivered. "Thank the Goddesses that I've brought my heavy cloak." The dungeon was alighted with torches, but was still dark enough to give off an unpleasant sense of eerie-ness. 

Then, came a squeak. Lacie gasped, "Eek!" She looked down and saw a little grey mouse scurry out. Then she scolded herself, "Lacie, you bloody fool. What kind of girl are you? To be frightened by a little mouse!" And she rolled her eyes at herself. She looked around. "Ugh. This is the most nastiest dungeon I've seen in my life." She wiped a finger on the cold stonewall. "Eww, my hand's turned grey-brown!" She looked around. "Now, where's that bloody professor? Why would someone assign a detention if they're not going to be there to issue it?" 

Then Lacie saw a note placed on the dungeon door, held up by a sticky charm. She snatched it. "Aha. Here's a note. Hmm… what does it say? _'Errata, I won't be able to chaperone your detention tonight. I've a very important meeting to attend to. However, if the whole dungeon is not cleaned by tomorrow morning, I will most certainly hold another detention for you on the day of the Quidditch game. The room has a no-magic spell on it that is positively unbreakable, without my own attendance, so do not even try. In Dungeon No. 11, which is just next to Dungeon No. 12, there are cleaning supplies that you must use. Now stop standing and get to work. – Professor Kabrerro' _"

Lacie stood there, anger slowly washing over her like beach water. Finally, she exploded. "Why that crazy bitch! Argh! She's got me caught in a way that just ruins everything. She _knows_ I can't miss that Quidditch game. If I do, I'll never be able to try out for the team. Hmm… I wonder who the captain is anyway." But she got herself back to the task on hand. "Argh. Fine. Time to get those stupid supplies and start cleaning." She twisted the doorknob to Dungeon No. 11, which was connected to Dungeon No. 11. 'Kind of like some Muggle hotels' thought Lacie. In the room, there were brooms (the non-flying kind), mops, pails, tubs of water, and rags. "Hmph. You'd think that with all this magic, the wizards would've found some time to create a vacuum cleaner." (Yes, Lacie took muggle studies, and for some reason positively unknown to herself, she was quite the most brilliant student in her class.)

Lacie grabbed a pail and filled it with water. Cold, icy, _drenching _water. She shuddered. Then Lacie brought out a mop, and took a few rags. With these things, she marched back into the other dungeon. Lacie noticed that the fire was getting quite low in the torches. "Damn." Then she thought a bit. "Actually, no damn at all. If the torches go out, I have an absolutely _legitimate_ excuse of why I just _could not_ take the detention." She smiled. And it was not the pretty smile that lit up men's hearts, it was more the horridly evil smile that scared one half to death.

Although Lacie was of half a mind to just stand there and wait till the torches did blow out, she looked around herself and felt an uncharacteristic pang of pity for the dungeon. 'Poor dungeon. Stupid Kabrerro can't have ever cleaned this place. It must not even know what cleanliness feels like.' And also because she could not stand seeing the dung falling left and right, Lacie took up her rag and started cleaning vigorously.

After what _felt_ like five _hours_, the moment that Lacie had been waiting for, came. The torches went off. Not one by one as Lacie'd expected, but rather all at once. However, Lacie was in too much of a hurry to notice. She grabbed her wand and smiled. "Oh what a pity. The torches went out. I'm afraid I shall just have to clean this dingy, disgustingly, slimy place some other time. Oh the sadness of it all." Then she laughed and turned to the door. However, the door was closed.

"Huh. That's funny. I was quite sure I'd left it open. Oh well. Must've closed it because of all the dust." She went to open it, but found it wouldn't budge. Lacie frowned. 'Don't tell me I'm not strong enough to open this door. There's not a stronger girl in the sixth year.' But the door just would not move. Lacie rolled her eyes. "Silly me, I can just use my wand. What's the spell now? Oh yes… _Alohomora_!" she shouted. But nothing happened. Lacie gasped.

"Oh dear Goddesses! The room is unable to respond to magic! Ugh! What am I to do now? Oh dear Lord and your Lady, what _am_ I to do, now?" She paced back and forth. In pitch-black darkness.

The thought that she was surrounded by darkness had just entered her mind and it terrified her completely, breaking any temperament hold that she'd so far had over herself. As Lacie looked around, becoming wild with fear, she finally could not take it any more.

Loudly. Terrified. Almost psychotically…

She screamed bloody murder.

~~~~~***~~~~~

James groaned. Where _was_ everybody? Where was Remus? Where was Sirius? Where was Pete—No, he didn't even want to _think_ about that worm. But really, this was quite ridiculous. How did people just suddenly disappear? And James was really in the mood to go exploring tonight. His invisibility cloak was shiny and ready. The marauder's map was tucked in his pocket. And his wand was ready in his hand.

He sighed. But there was no one to go with, so what was the use of getting all spiffed up to go somewhere? Then he brightened up. Why not go alone?

The more James thought about this idea, the more it came to his liking. 'Yeah! Go by myself. It's not like I need those two and their arses tagging along. So much more could be accomplished when there's only one person. And so he went up to his dormitory to get his cloak. There were so many things in his cloak pockets that were taking up quite some space, not leaving enough comfortable space for James, so he didn't bother to pick up things that were falling. "Thank God all those huge candy wrappers are out. Padfoot clutters up these pockets way too much."

He looked around to see if anyone was watching. But the only person he saw was Cocoa. And she was probably going to the Ravenclaw Common Room. She did that sometimes when the Ravenclaw sixth year girls, including her twin, were having a slumber party. And Cocoa did not see James.

Finally, James went out the door, saying a cheery good-bye to the Fat Lady, under his invisibility cloak, scaring the good lady practically to her grave portrait.

James did not need to even _glance_ at his Marauder's Map because he knew where he was going. Potions Area. He smirked to himself. 'Stupid Kabrerro. The crazy lady won't know what hit her when she finds half of her _beloved_ supplies missing. That woman is deviless, herself, and the most likely Deatheater. Can't stand her a bit.'

Then he thought back to yesterday's class. That girl, what was her name? Lacie Errata (She was a no-good bitch too), yes? Well, Errata had just about put that scary old cow Kabrerro into her place. Yelling out in front of the whole class, that Kabrerro was a bitch might've not been the smartest thing, but she'd certainly got the right idea. He smiled to himself as he thought of the incident.

Just then his feet stopped, as if mechanically. He looked up. Yes, here he was, right where he wanted to be. The dungeons.

He looked down at his feet and grinned. "Good job feet," he whispered. He knew that if Sirius or Remus had caught him acting this way, they would've thought him quite a flipped pancake. "But it isn't what they think," he said to himself, "it's what I think."

He walked dungeon to dungeon till he found Kabrerro's class dungeon. 'Aha,' he thought, 'I've found you, you bloody dungeon. Now to those fabulous potion ingredients and recipe books. Just think of the great pranks Padfoot, Moony, Worm—argh. No! Not him! Get out of my head you—you stupid piece of bloody venom—' He sighed and started over. 'Just think of all the great pranks that can be pulled with Kabrerro's supply.

He grinned to himself with glee. And he pushed open the door to Dungeon No. 11.

((A/N: Ohh, I wanted to stop here _so_ badly! This cliffhanger is just begging to be left. *Sigh* But I cannot. Because I'm afraid that if I _do_ stop here, then you might not actually _find_ out what happens to James till next Groundhog's Day. After all, you know how I dilly dally with my stories! So, I decided to go on. I EXPECT A NICE JUICY REVIEW IN THANKS FOR THIS!))

As soon as he walked inside the dungeon, the door slammed behind him. He jumped and immediately closed his eyes. Then he frowned. Little things like slamming doors should not scare a sixteen-year-old male. He opened one eye, and then the other. Then he frowned again. Had he opened his eyes, or hadn't he?

It looked the same either way. The room was a perfect blend of black, black, and then again, black. James sighed. 'All right then. Out with the wand. He groped about his cloak to take out his wand, when to his horror, he realized it was not there.

"HOLY SHIT!" He looked about the darkness in utter dismay. He'd accidentally dropped his wand in his room when all those things were falling out of his cloak. This was horrible! James was completely helpless without his wand. He'd always been taught to go everywhere with his wand, and was severely punished if he ever forgot. It was the one rule his parents were very strict about. But James had never learned how to take care of himself without a wand. His wand was his life-support.

"Damn! Muggle-borns have it better than us! They got the best of both worlds!" Then James gasped. He searched around his cloak. "DAMN!"

He could not find his Marauder's Map. "Oh God, please let it be in my room. Please let me not have dropped the damned thing. I'll be sure to get ripped apart, limb by limb by Remus and Sirius and—ugh—and you know who else. Please oh fucking _please_ let it be safe in the Sixth Year Boys Dormitory."

Then James dropped to his knees. He felt like… crying? No, most certainly not. James only cried when he was unutterably sad. He'd only cried two times in his life after the age of six. And even then, they were only tears, not actual crying. No, this was a different feeling. One of… unbearable anger. James felt so stupid and idiotic and—and—"FUCK!" he yelled. This just was not how he had planned his sixth year.

Sixth year was supposed to be one of the most fantastic years of his life. After fifth year had—well he knew about fifth year and did _not_ want to go into all the horrible details. However, sixth year was supposed to be so completely different. James was supposed to have had the time of his life! It should have been the marauders. He admitted to himself right then and there, that he wanted _all_ of the marauders, together. "Ugh. We were supposed to have such a great, carefree, _hilarious_ time this year! We had so many pranks and things we wanted to pull off. Damn us! We're such idiotic blokes!"

Then he stopped in the midst of scolding himself. He heard something. A faint… what _was_ that thing? Was it a—a scream? It was! A girl's scream. It stopped.

It started again. A faint "_aaaahhhh!_"  was heard. He groped his way around, trying to see which way the scream was coming from. Finally he stopped. There was a door where he'd stopped. And it wasn't the same door he'd come through. James frowned. What the hell?

He tapped on the stone door with a wooden doorstopper he'd found in his cloak. ("Great, of all things a _door-stopper_? What a bloody _idiot_ Padfoot is.") He talked loudly cupping his mouth to the door. "Hullo! Hullo! Is anyone there?"

The screaming lessened and stopped.

James tried again, "HULLO! Hullo, is anyone there?" James did not really expect anyone to answer, but as he'd nothing else to do, this suited him fine.

So when he actually heard something from the other side, he got quite a shock.

"OH my GODDESS! Is someone really there?"

James gasped. The person on the door had just answered to his question, "Is anyone there?" He answered back. "Yeah, this is James. James Potter. Who are _you_?"

James heard a scornful sigh and was puzzled. The door "answered" back. "Figures it's you. I get trapped in this fucking dungeon, seeing no signs of living creature and finally when I hear a sign of one, it turns out to be you."

James was taken aback. He frowned. "Well excuse _you_! Who the hell are you? And what do you have against me?"

He heard the answer. "It's me, damn it. Lacie Errata."

James groaned. Now he knew why the voice sounded so bloody pissed on hearing that it was him. "Oh, it's you, huh? Well then, I agree with you. Damn."

He heard agreeing sounds being made. "Yes, yes, quite, quite. But tell me, how did _you_ get yourself into this mess?"

James answered, "I was bloody looking for some adventure." 

"Oh Goddess, I am definitely rolling my eyes at you right now. How stupid of you to actually go _looking_ for trouble."

"Don't rub it in. Besides, what are you doing here?"

Lacie told him her story.

James laughed. "Talk about me looking for trouble? You were the one who straight out asked for it. Of course I'm not disagreeing with your name-calling Kabrerro. But still—"

"Ugh, I know, I know! But I couldn't help it, she's such a—"

"—bitch yeah, I know."

Lacie laughed. "It's funny how we agree with each other when we're trapped like two mice in ice."

James raised his brows. "Two mice in ice?"

Lacie smiled. "One of my odd sayings."

"Ah. Quaint."

"Yeah, yeah, but we still don't know what we're going to do now. Do you by chance have your wand? Wait, of course you do, even you, idiotic bastard though you may be, even you cannot forget your wand."

James winced. "Maybe I'm more of an idiotic bastard than you though?"

He heard Lacie shriek in annoyance. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

James could not help it. He just couldn't. "No, of course not. That's my good friend—"

"Oh, SHUT UP! You arse-hole! I _hate_ that joke!"

"Why are you so mad? Don't you have your own wand?"

"Yeah, but Kabrerro made this room magic-repelling in honour of my detention, so my wand does not work."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

~~~~~***~~~~~

_A/N:_ FINISHED! ((With this particular chapter I mean.)) Ohh, you should be so damn happy! I wrote this all out in one and a half hours! That's speed and I mean SPEED as in RECORD time for me! I know that both James's and Lacie's attitudes have changed, but don't you rather appreciate their non-fighting? They still argue, just more adult-ish. And in response to many of my reviewers, do not fear! Lacie will discover, or _start_ to discover her true identity in a couple more chapters! Yay!

Now… please review and tell me what you think of my latest chapter. Love all of you *tons*


	11. In Which There is a Door

-_mystikalolo_-

**Author's Note**: Okay, please do not throw anything at me. I'm already disgusted with myself. When was the last time I updated? I know it wasn't this year. And I'm almost positive it wasn't even last. And that's really bad, I know. But it was because I was so busy, and also because I've lost my muse. Is that the right word? I don't know, I just had no idea where this story was possibly going. I think I may be getting a bit of an idea now, so maybe my muse is coming back and was just on vacation in Majorca. (_Is_ muse what I mean? I don't know. I'm so confused.)

Okay, I know this is not a good chapter. It's just a chapter to get me started back on track a little. So please read and review. Now, don't ask me when I'll get the next chapter up because you should know by now that I just don't update quickly. I take a long time, obviously, but I want you to know, that as of now, at least, I am not giving up on this story. But only God knows when it will be finished. (Oh and by the way, I really hope my reviewers know how much I love them and how they are the reasons I continue.) And I hope that all the readers review the stories they read. And not just mine. Anyone's because authors appreciate reviews _so_ much, like you wouldn't believe. Okay I'll stop chattering now. I talk too much I'm sorry.

**Writing Style**: Chapters

**Genre**: Romance/Humour/(sometimes) Angst

**Characters**: Main – Marauders, Lily, Naina, and Belle

Secondary – a lot of Hogwartians

**Setting**: French ministry, Beauxbatons, and Hogwarts so far, I think. Feel free to point out others…

**Spoilers**: Nothing beyond _Prisoner of Azkaban_ I think. Feel free to point out others…

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: The story of the redhead. Her world is practically picture perfect. When something goes wrong, she makes her decision. A life-changing one. The decision doesn't turn out properly though. In fact, it causes chaos one wouldn't even imagine.

**Disclaimer**: _The wonderful, magical world of Harry Potter belongs only to J.K. Rowling, with her delightful imagination and exceedingly talented writing skills that lets us depart from this world and takes us into another world far more enchanting and dangerous_

Chapter 11 

(_In Which There is a Door_)

Lacie screamed in frustration. "AAHHHHHHAHHH!"

Ahem.

And this caught James by surprise, "Holy _Shite_!" He looked at the door, expecting to see something. However, obviously, he did not see anything except an ugly metallic door. "Errata! What are you doing?"

He heard something very much like a growl come from the other side_. Thank God I'm not on the same side of the door as she is. She would've probably blasted me to pieces by now_. Lacie answered him, "What does it _look_ like I'm doing, _Potter_?"

"I don't _know_, Errata, I can't see you, you _dumb_."

"What? _What?_ _You DUMB?_" she sounded a little…

"YOU DUMB?! Holy mother fucking Goddess of Hell and beyond and all the arseholes of the underworlds who live to make _my_ life a fucking miserable hell from the damn centre of the twilight zone! Oh Good Merlin, and all the Gods of the Upper World, _why _did you send _him_?"

…mad.

James winced. Ow. "You know what, Errata, you swear a bit too much for your own good."

He could hear Lacie grumble. "mmhph er pum-swearmphle bumgl-deed!"

"Er what was that, Errata? I couldn't exactly make out."

"_I_ swear Potter? _I_ swear too much? What about you? Your mouth is dirtier than the sewage drains of France."

"Well I'm a man and—" Lacie groaned. "_What_?"

"You're a _man_? Of course you're a _man_. Actually no, you're not a man because you definitely act more like a boy. A bloody _idiot_ boy."

"Well—"

"No, don't be offended. I should be offended. We should be offended. _Every female in Europe_ should be offended."

"What are you talking about? Why?"

"Because you treat all your girls like trash. You think we're just little dolls built by God to let all you _men_ tinker with us and throw us away. You actually think you're _better_ than us."

"I do _not_—"

"Yes you do! Your whole fight with Peter…"

"Don't talk about that bloody—"

"And the way you actually have a _club_…"

"I didn't _make_ that club!"

""And the way you let any good-looking girl _drip_ all over you and then you throw them away like a bloody tissue."

"I don't throw—"

"And how you act so domineering and how you think girls are just _so_ helpless and you always feel that you need to help them and better them and you always think you're doing them a favour and you acting like you're God's gift to women and—"

"But—"

"No wonder your girlfriend's dead! You probably drove her to it!"

"_LACIE_!"

Lacie put her hand over her mouth and gasped. Oh Gods, she really hadn't meant to do that. She really, really, _really_ had _not_ meant to say that.

James was furious. _How dare that bloody, no good piece of disgusting French scum _say _that_? He felt himself radiating with something that he thought was every little piece of his anger. But it wasn't. It was something else.

Lacie gasped on the other side when she saw the door. It wasn't acting like it's usual, ugly, metallish self. It was… why, it was _glowing_. Lacie looked curiously at it. Why was it glowing all those different colours, and why, why—

Lacie's eyes widened. Oh Gods, that door, that scary, weird, _unpredictable_ door. It was going to fall _down_! Lacie screamed and covered her hands with her face and ran as fast as she could to the other side of the dungeon and the door shattered to the floor. When the door made no more sound, she hesitantly parted her fingers and looked between them to see a very surprised and still radiating James Potter. "Oh my Lord, James!" and then she stopped. She suddenly remembered what had happened before the door fell.

James closed his eyes and could still feel the burning heat coming out of him. He put his arm to his forehead but pulled away quickly for fear of burning himself. His hands were _hot_. Or was it his forehead? He opened his eyes widely and looked at his arms, then his legs, and then he gasped. He was glowing. _Red_. He opened his mouth to utter words of surprise, but his voice croaked. And suddenly his red glow died. And he felt dizzy. And he fell.

"Oomph"

"Oh my Goddess! Potter!" Lacie hurried over to James, quickly avoiding the dust and wreckage caused by the door. She looked down at him, but he did not budge. His eyes were closed. She sat down on the floor next to him and gingerly touched his forehead, where the markings of a burn were beginning to take place. His forehead was very hot and she let her cool fingers run down the sides of his face, curiously, to see if the rest of it was hot too. It was.

She was confused and could not think properly. There was something she should be doing right now. But she had no idea what it was. She racked her head trying to think. Potter—lying—unconscious—not awake—pale—not breathing—not—That was it! Oh Gods she needed to check to see if he was still _alive_. His heartbeat! Was it still beating? She quickly put her head down to his chest to hear his thump, thump. She listened with all her might and could hear a faint beat. She breathed a sign of relief.

Lacie knew what one should do to an unconscious person to help them regain their consciousness. But she could not bring herself to _kiss_ him. She frowned. _Don't be a dolt head! This wasn't kissing, it was mouth to mouth resuscitation. There wasn't even a _question_ about not doing it_. So quickly, before she could lose her nerve, she bent down and breathed into his mouth. When she became breathless herself, she took a huge breath and started again. Lacie, herself, was feeling a bit dizzy now and knew she could only do it one more time before she would be drawn into her exhaustion. But when she finished, it was obvious she would not have to try again. James was regaining consciousness.

He opened his eyes and tried to lift his head, which thumped back down and made him breathe in exhaustion. His eyes opened wide. What was Errata doing, leaning next to him with her head so close to his? He opened his mouth to ask this, but only vague mutterings came out. Lacie frowned, "What?"

James tried to ask again, but decided to ask something else. "What happened?" And then he had to take a deep breath again.

Lacie rolled her eyes, "You collapsed from exertion, Potter, that's what happened. You glowed red and brought down the door so it ruined everything in this dungeon, which by the way, deserves a quick congrats, and then you just collapsed." And then she collapsed onto the floor beside him. And they both stared up at the ceiling, breathing. Lacie added, "I really hope you never take it into your head to do that again. It's obviously very bad for you."

James clenched his teeth, "Well I wouldn't have done it if _somebody_ hadn't said something, would I?" His tone was frightening.

Lacie twisted her head and looked at him unhappily. "Oh Merlin, I'm so _terribly_ sorry about that, Potter. Ugh, I have the most _disgusting_ temper in the world and it turns me into a tiny, idiotic, damnistic arsehole! And I have the bloodiest time trying to control the monster."

James said nothing and Lacie bit her lip. Normally, people could never stay angry at Lacie. She was just too exciting and interesting, a personality, to waste time being angry at. And she knew this and used it to her advantage. And whenever she apologized (which didn't even happen once in a blue moon, but maybe a _lime green_ moon, that was how rare it was) there was absolutely _no one_ she knew who could resist accepting. But maybe now she had met someone who could.

James still said nothing, and there was what seemed to be an awkward silence. And then, suddenly breaking it, "Damnistic?"

Lacie looked with surprise at James. His mouth was twisting and he was biting his lip. It looked as if, could it be? No! Really? Was James Potter actually going to laugh at something _she_, Lacie Errata, had said? Lacie smiled, "I told you I had some odd sayings."

James smiled, "Have people ever told you that it's kind of hard to stay angry at you?"

"No, but I kind of guessed."

"Huh. Well, your charm's worked on me too. Not that this changes anything. I'm still mad. Why did you say that?"

Lacie blushed. "Er what?"

James sighed and looked at Lacie. "Errata, don't play dumb with me. You know what I'm talking about. Am I really that horrible?" He frowned and looked at the ceiling. "You don't even know what happened."

Lacie looked at the ceiling too. "No, I don't. So it was really stupid of me to say it. I didn't know her. I don't know you. And I'd have no right to talk like that even if I was your best friend."

"Which won't be happening anytime soon, just so you know."

Lacie smiled. She knew that no matter what, things between them would not be as bad as they were before. "I know. But I'm not saying sorry anymore. There are only so many times I can say sorry. I'm not the type of person who says sorry more than once in three years. So twice in the same hour is a bit overwhelming and now I'm ready to stop. If you know that I'm sorry then I think it's bollocks to keep saying it. It's just a waste of breath."

James sighed. "You know what Lily said was a waste of breath?"

Lacie closed her eyes. He was talking about his girlfriend. Naina had told her that he never even mentioned her. "What?"

"Swearing. Cussing, bad words." Lacie opened her eyes and glanced at James thoughtfully. He looked at her, "Do you reckon she's right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, she's definitely right. Swearing's a big bloody waste of time."

"Well then."

"Yeah."

"Well why do you do it then?"

"I'd have to say it's because it serves as a form of stress relief for me. And when I'm livid (which happens a bit too often for my liking), it's the perfect way to lash out at them."

"Who?"

"Whoever I'm disgusted with. Profanities are a bit like firewhiskey, I'd have to say."

James looked at her with surprise, "You drink?"

"Only butterbeer."

James sat up, "Well then what are you talking about?"

Lacie sat up, "Just because I don't drink doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about."

"I never said you didn't know what you were talking about."

"You just asked me."

"I asked you _what_!"

"What, _what_?"

"What?"

"WHAT?"

"What the hell are you _talking_ about?"

"Why the are you yelling?"

"I'm not yelling, damn it, I'm asking."

"Oh, bull shite, That's not asking."

"That's asking."

"It's not."

"It _is_."

"It's NOT."

"IT IS."

"IT IS NOT!"

They both thumped back down and breathed heavily. Lacie looked confused. "What were we fighting about?"

James shook his head wearily. " I don't know, but we sounded like Naina and Sirius. And I have been brought up to believe that this is _not_ a good sign. Whatsoever."

Lacie raised her eyebrows. "You're strange."

"I'm strange?"

"Yeah, you are very strange. Your group is strange. The whole _marauder_ thing is strange."

"Wow, you really don't believe in _niceties_, do you?"

Lacie laughed. "Don't misunderstand me. I like them all. And yes, I'd have to say I can even bear you."

"Oh boy, I feel so honoured."

She smiled at him. "And so you should."

James smiled back and then sat up again. "Okay, so what the hell are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

Well, it just struck me as kind of shite-ful that we're just sitting here."

"What are you talking about? What are we supposed to do? Get out? Like you said, _you dumb_! It's not like we can just open the damn door! It's not like we can push it with our fucking fingers! It's not like we have a wand and that we can just leave whenever we want to. It's not like—oh. I have a wand."

James raised his eyebrows. "I think you need some sleep. But first we need to get out of here."

Lacie sighed. "I do need sleep. Now tell me how we're going to get out. I'm spinning in circles."

"Are you?"

"No, but that's what it feels like. And my head feels like a bloody sledgehammer smashed into it."

"Ouch. That's not very fun."

"No it isn't."

"Well then here's what we're going to do," he lifted himself up and then helped Lacie up, "We are going to take your wand, go through the doorway, you know the one, where the door just fell? And we're going to walk in there, because magic isn't bounded in that dungeon. And you are going to "Alohamora" us out of here. Have you understood?"

"Yeah, I think," she moved and then fell into James. James gently caught her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I think you need a little help."

"Huh, you think?"

"Yeah."

"Okay yeah. But I don't understand how that door fell down in the first place."

James frowned. "I have no idea what happened. I just—glowed red. I really hope I never do that again. It's exhausting."

"But you feel better now?"

"Much. It looks like I'm better than you."

"You got to lie down on the floor longer. That's why. I'm strong."

James laughed. "Of course you are."

"I _am_."

"You're a poor little _girl_ who can't do anything. You need a _man_."

"POTTER."

"I'm joking!"

"You had better be. Let's go."

"We are." They were walking to the other dungeon and Lily took out her wand. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. James bent his head down at her curiously, and she suddenly whirled around. "AH!" The back of her head had smashed into his chin.

"Oh Gods I'm sorry, but I just thought of something!"

James stood, rubbing his chin furiously, "What?"

"You know how you said Lily didn't like swearing?"

James stiffened. "Yeah."

"And you know how we swear non-stop?"

"More you than me."

Lacie scoffed. "Oh okay, Potter."

"Well, what about it?"

"Well how about we stop?"

"Right, like it's so easy, Errata. Don't you think we all tried that? It actually just made us worse."

"No I don't mean just completely _stop_ it, you feather-brain! Swearing is almost addictive. You can't just stop like that. Think of it as cocaine."

"Er, no, I'd rather not."

"Suit yourself, but all I'm saying is that we should lessen it. By a lot. And you should swear it."

"Swear to stop swearing?"

"It sounds hypocritical when you say it."

James laughed. Lacie _looked_ just like Lily, but she acted just _nothing_ like her. It was almost hilarious. "I'm sorry."

"Well, will you do it?"

"Sure."

"Okay, repeat after me; I solemnly swear,"

"I solemnly swear,"

"That I will not swear,"

"That I will not swear,"

"More than Belle,"

"More than—wait!"

"What?!"

"How much does Belle swear? I don't even know her, how can I possibly swear to swear only as much as a girl I hardly know swears?"

"This is so confusing! I swear!" At this, James looked at Lacie and they both burst out laughing. "Potter! Just say it! I promise it's good enough."

"Ugh. Okay. I solemnly swear that I will not swear more than Belle."

"Now shake hands." They did so. "Okay, yay, alohomora!"

And the door opened.


End file.
